Mass Effect: Far Side
by kfozoman
Summary: The story of Richard Pierce; woken up in Mass Effect for an unknown reason, fighting to survive, making his name on the galaxy, following the story of mass effect 1 to 3 with twists, romantic plot lines and action.
1. Life Haul

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Mass effect or its characters. That's what BioWare is for. So, now that's over, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Life Haul**

It's one thing waking up on the floor, after falling off your bed. It's a completely different ball game when you wake up in the distant future of a universe you thought was solely trapped in the realm of video games.

My name is Richard Pierce, though most call me Pierce. I'm 21 year old college dropout, mostly due to heavy addiction; not to drugs, but to the Mass Effect franchise. And after that fail of a hook intro, here's my story:

I put down the phone with my mom. God did she moan. Should have been grateful I actually decided to talk to her after dropping out. Some people are just never grateful.

Well, better get some sleep. I might as well look awake when I go down the job centre.

I collapsed on my sofa, fading out of reality...

I woke up. I noticed that my couch had suddenly got a lot harder and more metallic. I sat up to get off my couch, only to find I was on the floor.

_But my floor isn't metal?_

My eyes shot open. I realised my problem. I wasn't in my house, or anywhere like it. I was some sort of futuristic hallway, like something out off mass effect. I stood up and got my bearings. I defiantly wasn't in my house. I looked around looking for more clues. Suddenly I heard a quick beeping, coming from a behind what resembled a plant. I looked around it to find a small bag. I opened up the bag to look for the source of the beeping.

_Because beeping noises in bags aren't dangerous normally at all_.

That was sarcasm in case you didn't guess, but I was desperate in this situation. I found the source. It seemed to be what resembled a Data Pad from Mass Effect. When I touched it the beeping stopped and a frequency wave displayed. A recorded message began to play.

"Hello my friend!"

I'm not your friend.

"Welcome to the Citadel. I sure you're wondering why you're in the universe know as mass effect."

Well, actually, I was wondering how, but hey. Mr Recording; you're the boss.

"It's quite simple. I can't tell you."

Fucking FBI bull shit.

"But I can tell you some basic details about the contents of the bag which should help you get by. Firstly, this is a data pad, as I'm sure you know"

Yep

"But this is pretty much useless to you. But the other contents hopefully will be of more use. Firstly, in a small case at the bottom, is a credit chit. On it there is 100000 credits, which I might add, is a sizeable chunk of my fortune, but it should last you a while, or get you some pretty neat guns"

Yeah, guns. First on my priority list. Wait, maybe bullet proof armour is first...

"Next is an Omni-tool, already fitted with the latest updates. But you will need to update when they roll them out. It contains all the data you should need to run all the kit."

Wait, do they even use bullets in mass effect?

"And most importantly, there's a heavy pistol. Should get you through if you end up in any fights. Just don't get whacked by any c-sec officers."

"The year is 2183, and the Geth have just attacked Eden Prime, for your reference"

Wait, does that mean I can predict the future? Now, did mass effect mention any soccer games results?

"It'd be in both our best interests for you to join Shepherds' team."

Wait, do they even play soccer in the future. Maybe space soccer?

"Oh, and one last thing. To reduce the risk of your position being compromised, this data pads memory is going to be physically wiped. I'd throw this in a lake. In 5, 4...

Pretty sure that's straight up code for 'this devise is going to self destruct in...' so I dropped the pad and dived over the plant. The pad exploded in a small explosion. The plants pot took most of the impact, but the bag which had my gear, incinerated, spilling the contents on the floor.

"Oh shit, shit, shit." I scrambled with the fire rescuing the bundle from the heap before the gear was completely burnt.

I looked at what I had. Looks like the nice man was telling the truth. Inside were several pieces of tech, and some snazzy looking alliance navy blues. Well, this will blend in better than jeans and a hoody! I glanced around to check no one was watching, then striped down and undies, then put on the new gear. Surprisingly it fitted. The man must have done his research well.

I grabbed the chit and the Omni-tool. Now how does this thing go on?

I began walking around the wards. Man these things were huge. The main difference between the game and this was the sheer amount of people walking around. There must have been nearly 500 people from different species walking around the main market in Zakera ward. I looked around. I still hadn't figured out how to operate my Omni-tool, well, mainly turning it on was the problem. I decided to find some tech shop stall and pay the guy a little to give me a little tech lesson. I found what seemed like a suitable Salarian and approached.

"Ahh hello human! Welcome to Tucks Tech shop! Can I interest you in any of my wares!" The Salarian spoke with incredible speed, throwing me off a bit.

"Uhh, sorry not buying today, but, just wondering, can you give me a quick lesson on my Omni-tool?"

"Yes my good sir, let me take a quick look." The Salarian took my arm and looked at the blank display. "Hmm, seems like it's broken."

"Broken? That explains why I couldn't get it to work..." Feeling a bit better for myself.

"Can I interest you in one of our top of the range Omni-tools, jus-"

"Human, don't listen to him." A Quarian butted into my conversation. "Let me take a look, Tuck here is just trying to sell more dodgy Omni-tools."

I looked up at the Salarian and he gave me an unsure grin.

"Their" The Quarian dropped my arm "You just hadn't turned it on"

"Oh... yeah I'm new to this sort of thing... thanks for that"

"I guessed. I'm Tali by the way"

Suddenly I realised who I was talking to.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Tali questioned my knowledge.  
>Dammt Pierce you're an idiot. "Oh I just heard about a Quarian around here, on Pilgrimage right? I'm Pierce by the way."<p>

"Pierce?" Tali seemed to trust my answer "Bit off an odd name isn't it? For a human I mean."

"Well, my actual name is Richard Pierce, but everyone just calls me Pierce."

"Interesting. I'm sorry, I do not spend much time around humans, and I'm not used to some of your culture."

"Well, maybe we should hang out some time?" I asked "Have a chat, ya know."

Tali considered the offer. "Yes, that sounds nice Pierce. A 'chat' would be fun as well! I'm busy at the moment doing some business, but I can meet you later."

"Well..." I thought off a plan. It was good speaking to someone I knew a lot about "Maybe I could come with you, unless your under cover with c-sec or some shit?"

Tali laughed. "No, I am not under cover; I simply need to exchange some data with someone. Sure you can come."

"Cool then! Lead the way."

Tali began to walk out of the busy hallway, and I soon followed, leaving a saddened Salarian staring at lost business.

"So..." Tali began to talk "You're from Earth then?"

"Sort of" I reply dodging the question.

"What's it like their? I heard it's an incredible sight!"

"Well," This was going to be tough. For one, the only earth I've seen from Mass Effect was in the Mass Effect 3 demo. Damn stupid release date delays! "I spent a lot of my time on transport ships. My dad was in the navy, ya see."

Nice save.

"Ahh, so you're in the Alliance now?"

"What? Nope, a free runner, that's me." Spreading my hands wide, almost proud of my lack of military connections.

"But you wear Alliance issued clothes?"

"Oh..." Shit I forgot about these. "Yeah, I bought this second hand."

Tali wasn't buying it, but soon she interrupted my thoughts "We're here. You might want to stand out off the way."

We had arrived in a dark, dimly lit red alleyway, which appeared to be one off the e dodgy back streets of the ward. Tali motioned me behind some sort of packing crate.

"Ok, I'm going to patch you into my com channel" She waved her Omni-tool up "If I need anything, I'll give you a call. Ok?"

I nodded. "Ok, be careful."

Tali turned and slowly walked around the corner. I peeked through a crack between my crate and the wall. Tali walked up to a group of what seemed like group of mercs, some human, some Turians. A Turian who seemed to be a leader walked up to Tali.

"Did you bring it?" The Turians voice was picked up by Tali's communicator.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's fist?" Tali replied.

Oh shit, this is happening? Now?

"They'll be here" He started stroking her mask. "Now where's the evidence?"

I had to warn her.

"Tali, it's a trap. Their Sarens men" I panicked "Get out off there."

Now to find out whether my com channel worked.

"No way" Tali spoke to the Turian "The deals off"

Tali started to back away. The Turian gave a small smirk. From a shady corner, two Salarian guards came out in full armour brandishing heavy pistols. Tali reacted quickly and threw a proximity mine at them both, throwing them off balance, giving her time to run behind a crate.

I didn't think, I just reacted. I jumped out from my cover and started firing my own pistol at the Turian. After 5 shots, 3 hit him square in the chest. His kinetic barrier flashed and faded.

I pulled up my pistol to take more shots, and fired. But my pistol gave off a hefty hiss. Dammit, overheated! Why where thermal clips only invented by Mass Effect 2.

The Turian now angered, pulled out his own fire arm. He pointed the gun at me and took aim. I looked for cover, but the crates I originally hid behind were a short sprint away.

Dammit Pierce, you're an idiot.

Suddenly an ear piercing gunshot cut through the air. The Turians head became an expressionless balloon, and fell to the ground deflated. I looked up to see my saviour.

It was Shepherd. Female Shepherd it seemed to be. Now I wonder if she's Paragon or Renegade.

The remaining Salarian assailants were lying on the floor getting up. Shepherd walked up to them, drew his shotgun, and finished the job. The Salarians, one after the other, were thrown back to the wall, with a blood splattering shot.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" Tali jumped out of cover to meet her saviours.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepherd asked with genuine concern. Could be Paragon. Or she could have a similar life outlook to me. Be kind, save everyone you can, until they get in your way; then fuck them up.

"I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help. Especially you Pierce."

I wave from up the stairs awkwardly and walk down to the party to meet Shepherd and her crew. "No problem, just bein' a friend."

"Who are you then?" Tali questioned Shepherd.

"I'm with the Alliance and I'm looking for evidence that Saren is a traitor. We came here to save you"

Tali took in the news "Well, then, I may have a way to repay you."

"We shouldn't do it here" I pointed out. "How about the Alliance office in the Persidium?"

"I agree I don't like these dark alleys. Too many creeps." Kaidan spoke up for the first time in the conversation."

"We can get acquainted on the way, for now then, let's get a taxi." Shepherd said, rounding up the group.

"You're not making my life easy Shepherd. A fire fight in the wards? An all out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" Ambassador Udina stopped mid sentence when he noticed Tali and I. "Who are these Shepherd? You better have a reason for bringing two strangers into my office."

"This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She has the evidence we need linking Saren to the Geth."

Udina was still in shock. "I'm sorry, we don't get many Quarian on the Citadel, why did you leave the Flotilla" It was almost as if he mistrusted her intentions.

Tali began to pace around the office gently "Well, I was on my pilgrimage, as I have recently come off age, when I heard about some extraordinary Geth activity beyond the veil, which hasn't been seen since they exiled us from our home planet."

"Geth again?" Shepherd seemed unhappy with the reminders of Geth activity.

"Yes." Tali continued "I followed one until it was separated from its unit, disabled it and removed it's memory core."

"I thought Geth fried their memory core when they died?" Captain Anderson looked at the group to explain. "Some kind of defence mechanism."

Shepherd ignored the Captain "What did you find out?"

"Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from the audio banks" Tali lifted up her Omni-tool, and loaded the necessary file.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The Beacon has got us one step closer to finding the Conduit"

Anderson looked ecstatic "That's Saren's voice. The council will have to listen to us now!"

"Wait" Tali began to reload the file "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The Beacon has got us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

But halfway through Saren stopped, and someone else began to speak.

"And one step closer to the return of the reapers."

"I don't recognise that voice, the second." Udina scratched his chin.

I think its bye time I should show my worth to the commander. Maybe it's another legit reason for him to recruit me. It's not like I got anything else to do here, and I might as well make my time worthwhile.

"I recognise it. She's an Asari, a Matriarch. Matriarch Benezia."

If anything, the expression on Unida's looked pleased. Well, that might show up the council later.

"We'll have to check that up with the Asari, but if you're sure..." Anderson seemed to doubt my knowledge.

"The Reapers?" Nice one Shepherd. Nice off you to get back to the point before I have to listen to Udina mumble and groan all day. "Are they some sort of intelligent life?"

"The Reapers are a machine race. They lived like, 50000 years ago, and hunted the Protheans to total extinction." Everyone stared at me "Yeah, don't ask how I know"

Tali was confused "Yes. That's right Pierce. But as soon as they wiped out the Protheans, they themselves vanished. Or at least according to the Geth memory drives"

It was so hard not to shout out details about the Reapers. But I knew the team should probably discover it. Otherwise they'll be like the council and think it's a crackpot theory.

"Sounds a little farfetched" Udina clearly wasn't impressed with this idea.

Idiot

"No" Shepherd began. "The vision on Eden Prime. I understand it now. It was the Reapers."

"Exactly" Tali continued "The Geth see the Reapers as the pinnacle of non-organic life. They worship them"

"The council is going to love this." Udina was getting more disappointed by the minute.

"But anyway" Anderson was far more optimistic "The council will have to believe us about Saren now!"

Udina's spirits were lifted "Yes, we must present this to the council right away."

Ash, who had been standing behind the Commander the whole time, spoke up.

"What about her, the Quarian?"

"My name is Tali"

"Shepherd?" Udina questioned

"She can come with us; I saw your skills. You'll be a valuable asset to the team."

"Thank you" Tali smiled. Well, I'm not sure. She probably did under her mask.

"Uh guys" Had they forgotten me? "What about me. Can I come Shepherd?"

Shepherd turned to me. She eyed me up top to bottom. "I dunno kid, It's could be a dangerous mission."

"I can handle myself" Not entirely lying "And you saw me in the alley, I shot that merc up good"

"Well, also he's already in the Alliance, so getting him transferred to the Normandy would be easy" Anderson spoke up.

"Well, long story, but yeah"

Shepherd pondered on this "Ok kid, you're in. What's your name though?"

"Richard Pierce, but most call me Pierce"

Shepherd nodded "Ok Pierce. This is our crew at the moment. You of course, Ashley Wiliams over here" He pointed to Kaiden "And Tali you already know. Oh and back on Ship is Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan, and Garrus Vakarian, a Turian.

The first thing I noticed was the obvious lack of Kaidan.

"Bit off a small team isn't it?" Trying not to sound to obvious was hard.

"Yeah" Shepherd began, almost looking sad "We had other marines, but they were, well..."

Shepherd grimaced, her face remembering some event. Probably the marines' death on Eden Prime. But wait? Kaidan wasn't meant to die on Eden Prime! Oh shit, what does that mean for the events to follow? What about on Virmire when Shepherd picks between Kaidan and Ash? Will she die as well?

So many questions.

"Ok Shepherd, I hear ya'" I said smiling at my new boss, trying to cheer her up. "Do we have a ship or something I can get a few z's on while you go speak with the council?"

"Sure. Anderson, is it all right If I send my team to the Normandy for a bit?"

Anderson looked at Udina, then spoke to Shepherd "Shepherd, they might want to settle in. They could be on it a while. We'll talk about the details later, but the ship is now yours."

Sweet. Now, I hope the ship is bigger in real life than in the game!

Wow, this ship _is _bigger. By a massive amount. CIC has pretty much the same amount of consoles as in the game, but the space between the central hub out the walls is much greater. Having a look at the ship details on my Omni-tool, which Tali sent to me, shows that there is the standard briefing room behind CIC, but instead of stairs down, there are two elevators, which lead to 2 other floors. One to the Quarters, like in the game, which unlike the game, has a mess, fitted with a full out kitchen, and a access door to the main gun battery. There are also a few extra rooms, not including the sleeper pods, presumably for the officers, but I wasn't sure. Then there was the traditional med bay, with back room, and that was it for the floor.

Next floor down was Engineering and Storage. Or, the shit hole, as Presley so elegantly put it to me. Down here was the Mako, a bunch of storage lockers, a pile of cases, probably filled with armour and guns, but the rest of the room was pretty bare. Except for one corner which had about 20 massive crates marked _FOOD_.

Damn, someone must have been hungry when the ordered that.

Ash, who was leading the party, stopped, and opened up the elevator, so we could go to our new Quarters.

"Ok people" She waved her hands to get our attention. "This ship has 5 rooms, and last time I checked, theirs 6 of us, so... someone's going to have to take a sleeper pod."

"Human." Wrex counted heads "There's only 5"

"_Krogan_" Ash said with spite "I included the Commander, because I assumed she'd want to sleep somewhere."

Wrex grunted.

"So..." I said, not really wanting to be the unlucky individual "Who's it gonna be?"

Tali spoke up. "I'm fine to sleep by the engine. I enjoy engines."

Ash gave Tali a weird look, but then realised the resolution "ok then, I'm guessing Shepherds taking one, since it's biggest, so I'll take 2"

I can see where this is going. Stealing the second largest room eh?

"What was that Pierce?" Ash gave me an evil glare.

Shit did I say that out loud "Oh nothing, but um... yeah"

Garrus laughed and Tali suppressed a giggle.

"Garrus, room 3 ok? And Wrex, you can have 4. Leaving you-" Ash glared at me again "in the last room"

A mumble of agreement sounded.

"So, are we all cool with this? Remember none of this is actually official since this isn't my ship, but I'm sure the commander will be happy with it. She seems like a nice enough person."

"Well, if you don't mind me, I'm going to check my gun." Garrus exited the elevator, giving us all a quick nod before leaving towards room 3.

The others soon mumbled words of agreement and left. The only person left in the elevator with me was Tali.

"Well, aren't you getting off?" I asked.

"Well, the engines are down at the bottom of the ship"

"Oh..." I realised my mistake. I quickly exited the elevator.

"Pierce, I'll catch up with you later." Tali said through the closing gap.

I watched as the light went from green to red, and left for room 5.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1 off my new story. Please review, it really helps when writing, as sometimes I don't notice story mistakes and the like, but generally I'm pretty good. Feel free just to review to tell me how cool I am! New chapter every Friday!**


	2. Running on Ice

**Mass Effect: Far Side**

**Disclaimer:**

**This is, as you probably have guessed, is a disclaimer. I do not own Mass Effect or its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Running on Ice**

"This is Commander Shepherd speaking. Can all off my team report to the briefing room. Thanks"

The intercom was echoed through the halls, waking me from my slumber. I lifted my legs onto the edge of the bed, and stood up. I looked around my room. Not very personal. It had a desk, with a standard computer on it, and a double bed, which pulled down from the wall. I was going to have to personalise this sometime.

Well, better not keep the commander waiting.

I walked over to the elevator. The others were all crammed in already, and as the doors were closing, Garrus spotted me, and jammed his hand in the door to keep it open. I got in, casually thank him and stood silently with the rest.

We all bundled out at the top of the elevator, before making our way to the briefing room, which is behind the elevator along a small corridor. In the briefing room, we all took our seats, and waited for the commander.

"Ok people" Shepherd walked through the doors "We're onto something. I haven't been over this with you all yet, but we have 3 leads on the conduit."

"We do?" Garrus was impressed.

"Yes, well, mainly Geth activity in alliance space, but still, potential leads."

"The Geth have gone all the way to alliance space?" Tali seemed a bit flustered by the Geth's recent and large movements.

"Yes, mainly colony worlds. Anyway, we're going to land at Noveria soon, to investigate Geth sightings. There isn't any evidence, but it's the safest lead we have, and I feel it will be a good way to test the team before we go charging into any Geth planetary invasions."

Everyone simply nodded.

"Ok." Shepherd began "We're going to split into two teams of 3; hopefully this will make it a bit easier on us."

Again, nodding.

"So, my team is going to consist of Ash and Garrus."

Not that I don't agree with Shepherds decisions, but that's quite a combat heavy team.

"So that leaves the second team, Wrex, Tali and Pierce. Pierce, your squad leader"

"Ok boss" I replied, shocked by Shepherd faith in me, when little does she know, I've only ever fired 5 shots in my life, 3 of which hit the target.

"We're going to be docking in 30 minutes. We're not expecting any hostile defences, but, priority one is you keep your guns. Don't back down to security, you're under charge of a spectre. You can do what you want." Shepherd saluted "Crew dismissed."

Ash saluted back, while the rest of us just jogged of the door, eager for our first taste of action. I signalled Tali and Wrex over to the central hub in CIC, to have a quick prep talk. Maybe actually find out what sort of skills and weapons we were packing here.

"Ok. I really just want to know what sort of equipment we have here."

Wrex pulled his shotgun from his back. "I got this and my assault rifle."

"Oh, I have 3 medi-gels, about 100 Omni-gel but only my heavy pistol." Tali brandished the pathetic gun in her hand.

"Well I only have a heavy pistol. And I have no protection." I said, thinking back to the kit I received on arriving.

"Well," Tali spoke up "Down near engineering, there is a human who has a lot of stockpiled equipment. Maybe we should take some?"

"Sounds like a plan." I pointed at Tali and Wrex "You two stay up here, I'll go see if I can sort us out with equipment."

"What do you mean I have to pay? Isn't this an Alliance vessel?"

The Requisitions Officer was trying to sell me Alliance gear. I thought that was just a game addition to make it more RPG like?

"Sorry, but I have to pay for this somehow."

Dammit. Well, there goes my cash storage.

"Ok, I'll pay for it, but I want to see _all _the stock. I need the best guns you have."

"Sure thing pall, what are you thinking off?"

That's a good point. I'm not biotic, so there's no point getting amplifiers, but I could get a gun and some mods for it.

"Ok, what guns do you have?"

"Ah, you've come at the right time my friend." He turned and looked at the cases. "Hmm... let's see... aha! There we go." He pulled out 3 cases from the piles. "It's your lucky day, if you've got a lot of credits spare that is."

Thanks god for rich-but-secretive men leaving me credit chits.

"I recently got a shipment from Elkoss Combine when we were docked at the Citadel. So what type of gun are you looking for?"

"Sniper is first priority."

"Ok, I have the Reaper V here; that packs some serious firepower."

"How much though. Wait, actually, let me get everything else up before I pay."

"Fair enough- more money for me I guess. Ok what next?"

After about 10 minutes rummaging the officers stocks, I had my kit I wanted to buy.

"So, your taking, a Reaper V Sniper Rifle, 3 Avenger V assault rifles, Human Light Gladiator Armour IV with prototype adrenaline rush injectors and VI interface X modification, and all guns fitted out with High Calibre Barrel III and Tungsten IV ammo upgrade. Oh and I nearly forgot, 3 high explosive grenade upgrades." The requisition officer took a breath "Are you sure you can afford this sir? It's quite a lot"

I doubt it "Just give me the cost"

"Ok, let's see" The officer punched some numbers into his Omni-tool. "It's gonna cost you 250,000 credits"

Shit, that's 150,000 more than I have

"Um, can I pay you back some other time?"

The man looked at me as if I was an idiot. "No, you could easily just die out there and leave me with a shit ton of debt."

I thought for a moment "Hey, I'm going out in the field in a minute, and I could easily stumble across a large sum of money. How about, I pay you back the 150,000 credits, with interest? Let's say, 250,000 I pay back?"

The Officer considered the offer. "Ok kid, but under my rules. You pay none now, but you pay me 500,000 creds when you get back from the field. And don't bother coming back if you don't get it. I need the cash"

"Deal. Oh, and next time you're out, can you requisition some furniture. Cheers."

"Whoa, how much did you pay?" Tali stared at me, struggling to carry all the cases out of the elevator.

"None yet, but we need to keep an eye out for some creds in the field. Maybe a little hack of some bank terminals. All the guys on Noveria are crooks anyway."

Wrex grunted "Got anything for me Human?"

"Indeed I have Wrex" I replied, opening up the Avenger V case. "Brand new, Avenger, with a few mods"

"Nice one. This will make a fine gun to stick in a Salarians gut"

I forced a smile, trying to be friendly with Wrex, but in truth, I didn't want to end up a Salarian.

"Are one of those Assault Rifles for me?" Tali pointed to the cases.

"Yes. Same as Wrex, oh and a grenade modifier. Could be useful. Same to you Wrex."

I handed them both the mods in their cases.

"What else have you got their?" Wrex questioned the remaining cases.

"Well" I opened the first case "This is my armour, it's also got a VI interface, which probably pushed the cost up a lot, but it can manage shield power and techie stuff like that, that should keep me alive."

"VI's are a waste of time Human" Wrex almost laughed "If your species had evolved properly, then you'd have hard skin like ours. Instead, you're a fleshly thing."

This time, I laughed back genuinely "Yeah I suppose." I opened up the last case, which had my new prized sniper in. "Ok, rule #1 on team Pierce – no touching my sniper."

Wrex just stared at me "Why would I want to. Snipers are useless in close range. And that's where the fighting's at. "

"Ah, I can see this thing having its uses"

"So, do you want to put your armour on?" Tali asked "I feel like we're getting close to the dock"

"Yeah good point. Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing."

"Stop right their"

Oh yes, here comes the corrupt security to stop us. What a surprise.

We had landed on Noveria about 5 minutes ago, and departed in our teams.

Shepherd kept her cool. "I'm a Spectre on Council business.

The officer in charge of the security team laughed "Likely story. Now hand over your guns and come with us."

Shepherd came through with a hint of renegade "I keep my gun, _thank you_. I'm Spectre"

Shepherd signalled for his team to draw their guns. The 3 person security team aimed their guns in retaliation. Oh shit, where's Gianna to break this up before it gets ugly.

Shepherd had ordered my squad to stay back and cover their rear. Looking down my sniper scope, I noticed 3 more security guards moving in from the other docking bay. I signalled to Wrex to tail them. Then I opened coms with Shepherd:

"Shep, you got 3 more guards coming from behind. You might want to end this peacefully"

Shepherd turned around, eyeing up the new guards. Out of view from them, Wrex moved up behind a crate, positioning himself to charge the new attackers.

Ash turned around and levelled her rifle at the new attackers as well.

Why wasn't Gianna giving us access?

Shit, in this universe, time moves in real time. Maybe we'd come at the wrong time.

"Pierce, you their?" Shepherds voice whispered through the com channel

"Yeah"

"Get Tali and Wrex ready to take out the back crew. I'm going to deal with the leader, Ash and Garrus can handle her two friends."

"Ok – on 3?"

"Got it"

"One... two..."

I commanded my VI to inject an adrenaline capsule. It's pretty cool I managed to get a mass effect 2 ability in the mass effect 1 story. Well, close enough.

Time seemed to slow down. I popped out of my cover again, and pulled my scope to my eye. Taking aim at the second squad leaders head, I fired. What felt like 2 seconds later, his head exploded and he collapsed onto his knees.

On my signal shot, Wrex activated a biotic barrier, and charged around the corner. He batted the first guard over with his shotgun, and in one smooth continuation, fired a round into the second. As the first guard struggled to get up, Wrex stood on his chest, and finished him off with a clear shot to the head.

Suddenly a siren went off. I looked over to Shepherd, who had just finished killing the initial security, now dived into cover. A small squad of more men, kitted with the same kit as the security guards, came through and started firing on Shepherds squad.

I yet again took my sniper to my eye, and looked down the scope at the attackers. An Asari seemed to be heading the group, so I took aim at her blue head. Gently I pulled on the trigger, the mechanism clicking, until-

_Bang_

My sniper shot went straight into a passing guard, who collapsed on the spot. The Asari then spotted me.

Shepherd stood up, and opened fire with his Assault rifle, emptying all it had into the guards. They fell one by one. 2 guards remained, and the Asari.

Shepherd stopped firing. I think his gun overheated. He looked down at the mechanism, but this was h mistake.

The Asari jumped out of cover, and using her biotics, threw the commander back across the bay, into the railings, nearly pushing him off the edge. Ash turned around in panic.

Wrex, now jumped up from cover and in a blood rage, ran at the Asari, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into the wall. Then turning around, he used her as a human (or should I say Asari) shield, and charged at the remaining guards. Pulling out his shotgun again, he fired an explosive carnage ball into the two attackers causing them to barrel roll backwards in a fiery ball of blood and bodies.

Wrex pulled his shotgun up the Asari's face.

"Wrex wait!" The commander shouted running back up to the site of the fight.

Myself and Tali jogged along the walkway, and rejoined the party.

"Wrex, she might know about the Geth activity" Shepherd shouted, panting.

"Well then, Asari?" Wrex grunted at the Asari

"I du-du- don't know about any Geth around here."

"Well, has anything happened around here recently?" Ash asked the Asari

"Well... there were the problems at Peak 15 – the research facility. It went dark recently I think"

Wrex looked at Shepherd "Could be it."

"Well" Shepherd looked a bit disappointed "It's our only lead." He turned back to the Asari "How can we get to peak 15?"

"Peak 15 has no actually docking facilities, generally you take a Mako up there from the garage, but... they'll have locked that down now."

Shepherd thought for a second "Joker could probably drop us in our Mako near the facility."

"Are you sure? It's pretty wintery out their" Ash was concerned. Hah, ye who hath little faith in Joker. Talking of Joker, I should probably meet up with him sometime.

"Joker can manage it, but I'll only take my team. Pierce, take your team and check out the rest of this hub for more clues."

"Eye eye, cap'n" I reply, glad at the opportunity to pillage the local bank terminals, if it's as easy as it is in the game.

We wandered through the abandoned streets. All the guards had been called back to the Anoleis' office to protect him. Which is good, because we didn't plan on disturbing him, so we were free to roam.

Tali stopped and turned to me. "So, Pierce... we still haven't managed to have our 'chat'"

I looked back at her "No we haven't" I smiled. "So..."

Awkward silence.

"Pierce" Wrex called up from the upper walkway "I've found an extranet terminal."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, thankful for the break in the silence "Anything interesting?"

"Well, its last use was to visit a bank page, but, it's not logged in any more. We'd have to hack it, and I'm no tech master"

Tali started up the stairs "I'll have a look"

I followed behind.

Tali stepped into the public terminal, and waved her Omni-tool at the console.

"Hmm..." She murmured to herself.

"Any luck?" I ask

"Oh yes; I have access to one Jeremy Fosters account. He's quite a good businessman by the look of it."

"How good, and how legit?"

"Well" She scanned over a few more files "It seems most his payments come from 'unknown' sources so I guess he has quite a few backstreet deals. In total, he has 3 million credits, but it's increasing by the minute"

Wow, hit the jackpot.

"Transfer the lot to me"

"Ok" She typed on the holographic keypad, then closed the terminal. "This time, I logged him out properly."

I laughed "Remind me if I use one of these to log myself out 'properly' before you come along and steal all my cash."

Tali laughed back "Oh, I'm sure when you're sleeping you wouldn't notice me steal your Omni-tool and transfer your funds to me"

"Let's be honest though, all you'd have to do is ask"

"Aww you are so kind. But I have no real use for millions, but, a few thousand wouldn't go amiss!"

We both laughed. Wow, I was actually having a good time. When I think about it, all I ever thought Mass Effect as being would be running around, shooting up the bad guys, and saving the galaxy, time in, time out. But this was great. Just standing around, laughing, while a Mr Foster cries over his lost fortune.

Wrex interrupted our laughter "Oi, you two. Want anything to eat? I found a bar."

"Wrex." Tali began "I'm a Quarian. I can only eat dextro-protein food."

"Oh." Wrex sounded apologetic "I didn't realise. Pierce, you want some meat?"

I stared at him "Is it cooked?"

"Why ruin it?"

I laughed "I'm fine thanks"

"Suit yourself."

Wrex walked off again, back to his bar.

We carried on walking a bit, having a snoop around the empty shops and kiosks. This place wasn't too dissimilar from the game. It was slightly larger, had more tunnels and elevators leading to various other places, but apart from that it had a similar style. Except, at the moment, there were far less people, because they were all hiding somewhere, probably in their homes.

Our com channels suddenly opened up.

"This is Shepherd, can you read us"

I quickly activated my mike in my armour. "Hey Shep, what's up? Found any Geth?"

"Shit, we could have done with a slower approach. We basically landed the Mako on a Geth colossus. We made it in, but the Mako's too shot up for use. Can you grab one from the garage and give us a pick up. Otherwise, were pretty much screwed."

"We'll try and give it a look, but it may be in lock down. Have you found anything up their?" I said, wondering if they've found the Rachni yet.

"Yeah, we got these weird crab like things everywhere, trying to kill us. Were just heading down to the hot labs to investigate. Apparently were near Matriarch Benezia, the Asari working for Saren."

Yep I knew it.

"We'll meet you there. Pierce out" I closed the com channel "Common guys, let's go steal us a Mako."

"On your left!" I screamed at Tali, who was operating the main cannon.

We quickly cruised down the cliff side in a newly stolen Mako, which we acquired from the city's public garage. It involved Wrex beating the door down, which wasn't easy. But were here now, skidding across the ice, along deep ridges, avoiding Geth rockets and plasma. Great.

"Got it!" Tali shouted back at me.

Wrex shouted over the noise of the gun fire and engines "Pierce, patch in your coms, Shepherd needs you"

"On it" I turned on my com unit "Shep, what you need?"

"We found out about the bugs. Their Rachni. We've found the source, it's a queen. The last one. We need to kill it, before the Rachni spread more devastation on the galaxy like the last Rachni war-"

Wrex interrupted "To many of my ancestors dies to let them live"

Shepherd agreed "Point Wrex; but right now, the acid chambers were disabled by the Rachni it controlled a near dead Asari commando. We're going to explode a small bomb in the facility, should break the tanks, and any remaining Geth. Human survivors have got out, but we need a quick exit before an avalanche hits."

I looked at the map "Well, but the looks of it, just across a long bridge, and we're there."

"Well, be quick. I'm gonna kill this thing before it gets out"

I spun the Mako round, so it faced sideway onto the bridge, so the oncoming rockets hit our heavy armour, rather than our unprotected front.

"Ok, Tali, I'm going to charge this thing straight along the bridge. Tali, take out anything that moves. Wrex, well, do you're thing."

Wrex grunted.

"Let's go!"

I spun the Mako back around again, to face the bridge forwards, narrowly dodging two oncoming rockets. I revved the jets on the Mako for good measure, before flattening the pedals to the floor, causing it to buck as we accelerated forward.

A Geth blockade came closer. Tali fired the main cannon at it, causing two of the shield wall generators to topple. Then, she opened fire with the machine gun. A few of the shots hit, causing the Geth to stumble a bit.

"Bosh'tet!"

"What is it Tali?" I shouted to her

"Guns overheated."

"SHIT"

I drove straight over the barrier, causing the Mako to lose a bit of control. I quickly counter steer, to avoid crashing into the flimsy boundaries and falling into the abyss. A rocket clipped the back of the Mako, causing several pieces of the armour to fall off.

"Shields down" Wrex points out the flashing red light on the dash.

More Geth rush to the end of the bridge to physically block us from getting to the peak. I could see the crashed wreckage of the original Mako up ahead. Shit, another Armature stalked out to the exit. There must have been at least 5 rocket troopers by now, firing at us.

I quickly swerved to the left, narrowly avoiding the Armatures plasma. _BOOM_

Tali fired the main cannon. The round went past the troopers, and the Armatures hitting the original Mako. The impact must have penetrated the shield less, beaten down, armour and hit the hydrogen/oxygen fuel cell, causing an explosion that impacted the Armature, causing that to explode, and killing most of the Geth in the process. I tanked the rest of the way, slamming hard on the brakes just before hitting the Peaks Garage doors.

A low rumble echoed down the mountain side.

The doors suddenly opened and Shepherd ran out with Garrus and Ash following behind. The ran up to the Mako, and I opened the rear doors. They bailed in the back, before I closed the door, and began to drive.

"Get us out of here! The whole mountains coming down!"

Joker flew round in the Normandy, and we opened com channel.

"Hey Joker, this is shore party. Don't suppose you could open the bay doors?"

"Sure thing shore party. Just don't crash the Mako into any off the food."

I laughed "I'll try not to"

The Normandy lined parallel with the cliff face. I reversed the Mako straight into the wall for good measure, before driving full speed at the edge. Activating the boosters at last second, we glided straight into the storage compartment, skidding sideways to a stop.

"Joker, close the doors. The shore party, has landed"

Shepherd was debriefing the team in the briefing room. I'd transferred my payment to the requisitions officer when we boarded, and sent him a bit extra for some furniture. He said he'd 'acquired' some from a contact Noveria. Well, I hate that place, so I don't care if Mr Fosters has lost his table as well.

"Ok, people. That mission was a disaster, but you handled well under pressure. Some nice shooting from Ash, especially with those Asari commandos. And nice pick up from Pierce. All though the new Mako is going to need a lot of repairs. Garrus; I don't suppose you handle that?"

Garrus nodded "I'll try welding a few spare parts to it."

"Good. Ok, we've got some good intel. We know Saren is using indoctrination, well he is as well, but it's caused by his ship Sovereign, and the location of the Mu Relay, which leads to the conduit."

"But we still don't know where to go through the Mu Relay" Tali pointed out.

"Exactly" Shepherd waved his hands. "So we now have a choice. We either go search the Artimus Tau cluster for Dr T'soni or we help the colonists on Feros with their Geth attack."

"I personally suggest we find the Doctor." Ash began "If Benezia's dead, Saren may go looking for her daughter, and if she has any knowledge on the Protheans, it may help us with the Mu Relay planet search."

The commander nodded "That sounds like a reasoned point. We'll do that. Ok, crew dismissed"

The crew stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Hey Pierce" Garrus called my name "I'd like to thank you for pulling our asses out of the base back there."

"Hey, no problem man. We're a team after all"

"Well, I thought you deserved a thank you. I will see you round." And with that, Garrus stalked off down CIC, towards the cockpit.

Back down in my room, I was amazed at the furniture the officer had acquired (whose name I still haven't asked). My pull down bed had been replaced by a black double bed, with a soft mattress. The desk remained the same, but had some extra shelves above, all with spots to put a few treasures if I wanted.

At the other side of the room was a table along the whole stretch of wall, with a small heater, a coffee machine and a personal bar, fit with N7 shot glasses.

This guy had gone all out.

I liked my room now. It was very personal. It could have done with some new lights though, instead of these dim blue things. But, you can't complain.

**Thank you for reading chapter two. Originally when I wrote this, this was chapter 4, but I've managed to make it into one super chapter. Nice one. Well, please review, it helps, and makes it feel worthwhile.**


	3. The Director

**Mass Effect: Far Side **

**Chapter 3: The Doctor**

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Joker flew us into the cluster, and Shepherd in turn took 3 man teams down to investigate planets, but so far no luck at finding the Liara. Shame.

"Another dud?" Joker asked Shepherd as she came through the airlock.

"Yeah. Ambushed by Thresher Maws though. Garrus isn't going to enjoy the damage on this one."

I had spent most my time getting to know the rest of the crew. I spent some time chatting with Dr Chakwas, Presley and most recently Joker. They were pretty cool people.

"Shepherd" I asked the Commander as she took off her helmet solemnly. "How many planets are their left?"

She did a quick count in her head "2, and it better be the next one other wise I'm gonna be pissed."

Joker laughed. "Look, I reckon were gonna have it next. The only other possibility is a gas giant, and I doubt theirs any Prothean ruins on that."

"Joker, you might as well take us in to the other one then. I don't have the energy to pull up the galaxy map."

"Sure thing commander"

Shepherd walked down CIC towards the elevator, I presume to her room for some well needed rest.

"Hey Pierce, have you looked at those driving vids I sent you?"

I nodded. Joker had been extremely useful recently for supplying me with tips on driving and stuff. He even gave me a few on flying a shuttle, but to be honest, I didn'tunderstand a thing he was saying. Driving was pretty similar to the game, except for for accelerate, brake and boosters, it used pedals.

"Yeah I have Joker. Thanks a bunch for that. I'm gonna go get some rest now before we hit another planet."

I followed the commander., leaving Joker to fly us in.

I just reached my room, mixed myself a drink and sat down on the bed.

I must have fell asleep, because I woke up, sprawled on my floor. I looked at my Omni-tool. Shit, I'd fallen asleep for 3 hours. Man, saving the galaxy was tiring.

I put my hand on the bed and pulled myself to my feet. How was I _still _tired. Ah well, time to put the coffee machine to test.

As the coffee machine noisily whirred up, I logged onto my private terminal.

I opened up my private messages to see if I had got any mail. I generally got spam nowadays, but that kept me interested for a bit, since being from the past, spam was not nearly as melodramatic as it is now.

_You have one new message_

Time to waste 10 minutes staring at a Salarian doctors homemade remedies for Omega plagues.

_Subject: Classified_

Huh? What's all this. Better take a look.

_From: The Director_

Was that Shepherds alias? Hope not, because if it is, I might just ditch the crew, because that's just gay. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexuality for the record.

I opened the message.

_Dear Pierce,_

Formal, much?

_I assume you're wondering who the Director is, and well, what business he has messaging you. Well, here are the answers who so much desire:_

_I am the Director_

_I have no right to message you_

_But I do have, what might you say? A one-up over you? Yes. I know you're story, the true one that is. I know you're not from this time, or universe even, but from the year 2012, from Earth. The truth is, I am the one who caused your being here._

_Can I reverse it, you may ask-_

No actually, I quite like it here, but, carry on good sir- message.

_I can indeed, but I will not. However, for a small bargain, I will. I am a business man, and I am very much as you may have guessed interested in a profit. My business is information. You might say, I rival the Shadow Broker. Except, that you won't have heard of me, because I am much more secretive about my operations. Now, I know you know the future of Shepherds career, due to a game of your era, know as Mass Effect._

So... wait. This makes no sense. Mass Effect is real, but it's an existing copy of a story following the future of commander shepherd, yet, in an alternate universe?

_I could explain how, and why, but well... I don't actually know. But I do know how you got here. And that the information you possess is highly value to a man of my, well, market niche._

So, he needs me?

_To make this easy, you could just send me all the information I need. If the information proves true, I can a have you sent home._

I can't tell this guy anything. If he finds out to much he could alter the entire series of events that leads to Shepherd defeating the reapers, unless he doesn't? I haven't played Mass Effect 3 yet. God dammit, why such a late release date!

_Please, contact me as soon as possible._

_The Director_

I need to send a reply to this guy, to make sure he doesn't panic. Shit, he better not send anyone after me and screw up the mission.

"Dear 'The Director'" I began typing on my holographic keypad.

"Thanks for the message, but I really don't want to go back anymore. In fact, I can't help you either."

Signing off the message with a quick Pierce, I sent the message then closed the terminal.

Joker's voice suddenly flared over the intercom "Uh, guys. The commander wants all the team to report to the briefing room. We have a confirm on the Asari's location"

Better head up to the briefing room then. Shit, I hope this planet isn't that hot. Hopefully this Director business will close up, but if it doesn't, I can deal with it when I get back.

"Ok team, we have a pretty much confirm on Liara T'Soni. We're going to be landing on Therum, a mining world. There was a Prothean ruin discovered recently that we think Liara was investigating."

"Can we trust her?" Ash was clearly having trust issues here.

"As far as we know, she isn't working for Saren." Shepherd retaliated. "But T'Soni isn't our main problem here." The commander clicked on her Omni-tool, and loaded up a map onto a presentation screen at the top.

Wow, that's something I didn't know the Normandy could do.

"As you can see" She pointed at the map "The planet is volcanically active, and is highly dangerous, but I nearest and safest landing zone is here" She pointed to a thin strip of land edged by cliff on one side, and a lava pool on the other.

"I'm going to be taking only 2 of the team with me. Ash, and Pierce. You've got to be the best driver here Pierce."  
>I looked at Ash. She looked back at me. I smiled and nodded, but she turned and looked at the commander.<p>

I look back up at the commander "Any Geth on the planet?" Knowing the real answer.

She looked back at me "We can't get a proper scan on because of the sulfur clouds, but when were in with the Mako, we should get a reading."

"What, you mean by the missiles firing at you?" Wrex chuckled quietly to himself at his joke.

"Haha Wrex." Shepherd mimicked sarcastically "But you guys aren't going to be sitting on your asses up here while were down their; I need you to keep an eye on the scanners, make sure we don't bump into anything big."  
>"But team, do we have any questions?"<p>

Falling towards the sky, plummeting at 100's of kilometres a second. The Mako hurtled out the back of the Normandy as it flew over. We descended rapidly until a warning light displayed our imminent deaths. Quickly reacting, I activated the jet boosters, causing Mako to glide towards a gentle touch down. Well, gentle as a Krogan stoking a baby.

I skidded around, just avoiding falling off into a pit of boiling magma.

"_Hey Shepherd"_

Garrus had opened up the com channels.

Shepherd activated ours, and replied. "Yeah what Garrus? Anything on the radar?"

"_Yeah" He replied, sounding concerned. "There's something, and it's way of the normal ranges."_

"Geth?" I suggested to the team.

Shepherd looked up from the main gun "We'll have to find out"

Shepherd ordered me to drive along the track for a bit. She kept eyes on the monitors at all times, but I actually had a good idea where the Geth came about. Time for some reckless driving.

"Hey, I spotted something!" Shepherd shouted down to me

I looked at my monitor "Yeah, I got visuals." I studied it a bit "Looks like an armature. Give it a few shots of the cannon"

"No need to tell me that" The commander yelled in retaliation.

She opened fire onto the oncoming Geth. A blue shot of plasma flew towards the Mako, but with great difficulty I swerved out of its range. Shit, this thing handles like a pig.

The shields of the Geth monster were down, but that had just pissed it off. Shepherd fired another round into its leg. The shot punctured, causing sparks to go off. The Armature limped down, but stood back up, but more unstable. Firing another shot of plasma at us, I drove straight at a wall, causing us to bounce back bit. The resulting recoil caused the next cannon shot to miss.

"Shit" The commander yelled as the killing blow missed the massive flashlight head.

Sweat was running down my suit.

I looked back at my side monitors. Another shot of plasma was coming straight for the Mako.

Activating the boosters, the Mako propelled itself into the air. The bull of a tank jumped straight over the shot as it frizzled on the mountain rock.

Shepherd took the opportunity and fired the cannon. Her shot went straight at the Armatures head, impacting its flashlight and taking it clean off.

The Armature collapsed, reeled in, and then exploded.

The Mako then impacted with the ground, shaking all the crew up.

"Nice shot Shep" I commented on the commanders skills. She sure had 'em.

"I'd like to say that about you're driving – but you drove straight into a wall"

"Hey" I defended myself "Not my fault. This thing handles like a drunken bull"

"That is true" Tail's voice cut in "Why do the Alliance still use this vehicle? They've been using it since the first contact war"

True 'dat

"Point. But anyway Pierce, nice dodges at least"

Was that... a compliment from the commander? Nice one.

"Thanks commander. Now let's go get us a doctor"

The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful. Well, except the occasional armature to spice things up. For some reason, the journey seems much longer than in the game, but thank god, there's no Geth strong point. God, in the game, I hated driving the Mako, and it was so much worse when you had to get out to press a button.

I pulled up the Mako outside the facility. The problem here in game, was that those Geth stalker bastards jumped all around you. But I couldn't see any. Where were they?

"Bosh'tet!" Tali threw herself on the floor as her shields zeroed.

"What's wrong?" I ducked down behind a rock, near Tali.

"Something just hit my shields"

Shit, maybe they were sneakier than I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of light. A Geth stalker jumped straight up with a loud thud that echoed across the canyon.

The Geth charged up its laser again.

Pulling my sniper from behind my back, I looked down the scope, at the Stalker. As it jumped my scope traced its movements, aimed at its head and...

_Bang_

Shepherd had pulled her sniper and fired hitting the Stalker straight in the head. The Stalker fell from its position and hit the ground in a 'explosion of dust.

"Nice shot" Fucking kill stealer

As I walked along the cat walk, my metallic boots clunked on the grating. I looked behind me. Tali was still following. The route seemed to lead round a corner and into some sort of clearing, but to be honest, it wasn't very clear. One thing it was though – extremely hot.

That probably had something to do with the fact we were currently looking for Liara T'Soni in a volcano.

Yeah that was the problem.

Shepherd suddenly halted and crouched, raising her hand in a gesture to stop. I lent up against the rock face, while Tali simply crouched down past me, with Shepherd.

"I have visuals on 3 Geth." Shepherd pointed out 3 rocket troopers.

"Looks like Rockets. One each?" I asked, levelling the scope of my sniper on the right hand Flashlight.

"Wait" Tali loaded up her Omni-tool "Let me try out a new programme I was working on"

Tali waved her Omni-tool at the farthest Geth, causing it to glow a slight orange. Its two companions turned to look at it. Suddenly, the Geth pulled up his rocket launcher and fired straight at the closest Geth. The explosion engulfed all 3 of the troopers.

"Nice" Shepherd commented before moving onwards down the walkway.

I followed suit, but motioned to my Omni-tool "Don't suppose you could give me a copy of that later?"

"It probably won't work later, but sure"

Oh yeah, Geth are meant to adapt to hacks aren't they. Dammit.

We turned the corner, only to be faced with an elevator. I approached it with caution.

"Looks like the only way down. Unless you want to jump Pierce?"

The commander jokingly motioned to the 20 feet drop to the next platform.

"I think I'll miss out on that one." Although to be honest, the Elevators probably going to collapse like in the game and cause me to break all my bones anyway.

The 3 of us approached the Elevator, and Shepherd activated the console. We slowly began to descend into the floor.

The elevator stopped.

Suddenly, the ground fell beneath my feet, and the elevator tumbled the last ten feet, landing skew on the platform.

"Oh God my head..." I groaned, hoping for a hand up.

My only greeting was the sound of the elevator grinding on its breaks, and the feeling of a slow tipping downwards.

I looked up. Shepherd was sliding off the edge of the elevator, then gave a hand and helped Tali down.

"Hurry up Pierce, this thing is gonna fall soon"

Using my gun as a prop, I pulled myself up to a standing position and hobbled over to the platform. Suddenly the elevator gave another lurch, and the brakes gave way.

I jumped and grabbed onto the ledge as elevator tumbled down another 20 feet before crumpling in an explosion of dust.

Shepherd grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"Thanks Shep-"

"Excuse me?" The voice of an all familiar Asari butted into my gratitude.

We all turned and faced the voice. It was Liara, well; I knew that, protected by the force field.

"Doctor T'Soni, I presume?" Shepherd cut straight to the chase. I like this Shepherd so much more now!

"Oh thank the Goddess" Who the Asari seemed to thank for everything. "I thought I was going to be here forever"

"What exactly is... well, this" I said, sliding my hand over the force field.

"Oh. When the Geth attacked I activated what seems to be a Prothean security devise." She said, almost happy with her discovery. "But I must have pressed a wrong button somewhere, as I cannot deactivate it"

"Tali" Shepherd looked at her "Is their anyway you can hack the devise?"

"Not without access to the console, which-" She pointed behind the barrier ",is behind inside the protection."

"Dammit" Shepherd spun around looking for other entrances.

I spotted the mining laser. Time to look clever.  
>"Hey Shep" I casually used only half her name. Like a boss "Maybe we can make a little tunnel using that mining laser?"<br>She looked over at the laser, then back at the wall. "Worth a shot. Tali, can you hack _that?"_

"Just give me a minute." Tali ran down the ramp towards the control panel. I turned back to face Liara.

"So you're names Liara?" I asked.

"Yes..." She replied.

Suddenly her eyes widened "Behind you!"

I spun around. 2 Geth attack drones were flying down the clearing towards Tali, who was occupied with the laser. I tapped Shepherd on the shoulder.  
>"We got incoming"<p>

She pulled out her sniper and looked at the drones. They kept up a fast pace and were quickly approaching Tali.

A loud bang went off as Shepherd fired her sniper. The drone was clipped in the side, spun round and came crashing into the mud. I followed suit, and aimed my sniper at the second drone.

Tali was now aware of the oncoming attacker, but with (too much I reckon) faith in our shooting abilities, continued work on the console.

I fired my shot.  
>The round impacted on the top of the drone's gun, causing it to flip, catapulting it to the ground, before igniting and exploding.<p>

Tali shouted up at us "The laser is running I'd watch-"

Her words were cut short as a red laser erupted from the mouth of the drill and penetrated the wall.

We walked through the newly scorched tunnel. Apparently red hot lasers increased the temperature of the area by a large percentage, and it caused me now to sweat just walking. We got to the Prothean elevator, and rode it straight up to Liara's position.

"What? How did you get past the barrier?" Liara strained her head backwards to look at Shepherd as she disabled the lockdown on Liara.

Now this always confused me "Didn't you see the massive laser beam tear up the rock?"

"The mining laser? But the volcano is unstable! Any disruptions could cause-"

The ground began to shake.

"Are you sure we can trust her Shepherd?" Tali asked. "She is Benzia's daughter"

I looked at Tali is disbelief. "Well, that explains why the Geth are trying to kill her" I sarcastically cut into Tali's mistrust. "And even if she was, this isn't the time. We may have accidently caused some major tectonic activity."

"Thank you" Liara looked at me.  
>Another rock fell, and tumbled into the room.<p>

"Is there another way out?" Shepherd asked Liara

"The elevator you rode up on should leave to the top level."

Shepherd nodded "To the elevator. This place is coming apart and we need to get out. Move!"

We all ran back to the elevator console. Liara began typing actively onto the console. The platform began its slow ascend out of the volcano.

Oh shit, this is where the Krogan is.

We approached the top. The lift doors opened revealing the Krogan's crack team. Two Shock troopers, a sniper, a rocket trooper and the Krogan, of course.

Fucking great

"Human, hand over the Asari" The Krogan's rumbling voice to be honest was proper scary. Especially as the first Krogan I've ever heard.

Common Shep, stand up to the big, mean Krogan.

"Can't you see this place is falling apart?"

Nice one.

"All the more exhilarating." The Krogan yelled as the ground tremors intensity increased.

The rocket trooper fired a round straight at the group. Shepherd and Tali dived behind cover to the left, and I grabbed Liara, awkwardly falling while diving to the right.

I lent up against the cover and peered round. The Geth were firing all they had at us, but the cover served us well. The Battle master was pacing behind them, his shotgun trained on the cover.

What was he waiting for?

Suddenly, a large chunk of the ceiling cracked and fell down. The rock hit the elevator, piercing the metal, and falling though, leaving a gaping hole.

Shit, I need to get out of here. Time for a moment of random heroic bravery.

Or stupidity, depending on how you look at it.

I opened my comms with Shepherd. "Hey Shep. We need to get out of here _now_. The whole place is falling apart. On my mark?"

I waited for a reply. I could see Shepherd giving me a confused look. She was meant to be the one giving orders.

I slammed the adrenaline on my suit, giving myself a massive injection.

Jumping over the metal providing my cover, I pulled up my sniper and took at aim at the Geth rocket trooper. Time seemed to slow slightly, but I stopped thinking rationally.  
>I took the shot, taking the troopers head clean of. Without thinking, I chucked my sniper back behind me, pulling out my Avenger. Controlling my bursts, I moved slowly towards the Krogan, aiming left, the right, taking out his armed assistants one by one.<p>

I took a shot to the leg, but my shields remained intact. Close call though.

Turning around, I looked for the source, of the shot, noticing the sniper.

Suddenly, his head exploded in an array of sparks as Shepherd emptied another sniper sound into his head.

I turned back to find the Krogan, turning, facing the wall, then-

_SLAM_

A massive force hit me, and sent me flying back into my old cover, in a shatter. My shields died, but the armour took most the impact. Still, it stung like a bitch. Looking up, I saw the Krogan advancing on me in a slow run.  
>I pulled out my pistol, and began unloading shots vaguely one-handily into his head, from my slouched position, but they only seemed to piss him off more.<p>

Just before he reached me, a blue glow enveloped him, and sent him flying back against the wall. Liara stood up, glowing blue from biotics.

"Thanks..." I gasped

Another load of rocks fell from the roof. One pierced the panel just before the door way. We all ran over and made the small jump quite capably, before returning to running for a lives.

An adrenaline fuelled dash followed. Running up the corridor. Left, right, up the stairs. Taking another right and into the ascending tunnel lit by blue lights. The light became a blur. Shepherd lead the party, Tali and Liara soon behind. I could smell sulfur through my helmet. The field of dust began to engulf me as the light grew. I jumped.

Crashing onto a metallic platform, rolling awkwardly forward, I collapsed in a heap. Shepherd helped me up and we ran for the Normandy, which now was hovering with the cargo bay doors open for a quick extraction. Through a blurred vision, I saw the facility erupt in a gigantic explosion of dust and lava.

Damn, that was nearly me.

I fainted.

I woke up in the med bay. Chakwas woke me.

"The commander has asked if you could meet with him and the team in the briefing room"

I groaned "...sure"

I edged myself up, and began my stumble towards the elevator.

"Too close Commander, 10 more seconds and we would have been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry are sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

Joker's voice, full of sarcasm, boomed over the intercom starting the debrief.

"We nearly died back there and you're pilot is making jokes?" Liara was agitated, even angry by recent events. Joker wasn't helping. But he was funny.

"He just pulled are asses out of there. I think he's entitled to a few bad jokes" I said, jumping to Joker's defence.

"As if you stole the words from my mouth" Shepherd replied. Well, I actually did, but hey "Welcome back to the world of the living Pierce."

"Thank you commander" I nodded "How's everything going?"

"Well, we're just about to debrief the rest of the crew."

Garrus stood up "Well, for one, we don't have a Mako anymore."

"Shit" Shepherd had just remembered it, still abandoned on the planet "That's probably covered in ash by now."

"It was a pig to handle anyway" I sat down in the spare chair "We could seriously do with a new vehicle."

Ashley stood up. "We can't just buy another vehicle. They're expensive. We should requisition one from the officer."

"Yeah, but that pyjak will make you pay anyway" Wrex growled. Not that he paid though they cheap skate. Well, it wasn't really my money either.

"Look; settle down. We'll figure something out." The commanders commanding voice silenced her whining crew "But right now we need to work out why Saren was after Dr T'Soni here." She motioned towards Liara who was now sitting quietly in the corner.

Everyone stared awkwardly at Liara.

"Well?" Wrex was nether the patient type.

"Oh. I am sorry. I have no idea why they would want me. Unless Benezia..."

Ash butted in "Oh and that's another thing. Can we trust you? After all, you're mother is working with Saren"

Why did they keep bringing this up? Why should Liara work with her mother?

"Why would she?" I jumped to Liara's defence again.

"Well-"

"Enough!" Shepherd silenced the crew yet again. "She's with us"

"You mentioned earlier you had a vision, from a Prothean beacon Shepherd?" Liara began

So Shepherds already been talking to Liara.

"If you want, I can link my mind to yours. I will see if I can make sense of the vision"

Shepherd considered the offer "Ok, see what you can do."

Liara stepped up to the centre of the room with Shepherd. She gripped the side of her head, and there was silence.

In the game, right now, the vision plays again. But I never thought about this from an external point of view. All it looks like is that Liara and Shepherd are staring blankly in silence at each other.

An awkward 10 seconds passed. I glanced over at Ash, who looked worried, gripping the arms of her chair, getting ready to jump up and 'save' the commander. But she wasn't in any peril.

10 more seconds passed. The commander was still motionless.

Suddenly, Liara broke away from Shepherd, and she stumbled backwards, almost in another shock of seeing it again.

"Oh my" Liara seemed faint in her voice "I believe you're theory from earlier, the one about the Protheans going extinct, was indeed correct."

"But does this get us any closer to finding the conduit?"

"I am sorry. I cannot make complete sense of this, and I still have no idea why Saren would want me, or where the conduit is." Liara limped backwards slightly

"Sir" I said, adding formality for once "If I might suggest we keep Liara on the ship, if she so wishes. Saren may make another attempt on her life, and her knowledge of the Protheans may come in handy later on in the mission."

"First name basis are we now?" Ash stated, very dryly, obviously doubtful of my intentions.

I just looked at Ash "I'm sorry Ash, or should I say Williams. Just trying to be friendly"

"I didn't doubt that" Ash whispered under her breath

Shepherd looked around the crew for objection, but no one returned her questioning.

"Ok, it's settled then. Liara, do you wish to stay aboard the Normandy?"

Liara smiled "I would love it. Thank you for this gesture of kindness-"

Liara keeled over backwards. I jumped up from my seat, and caught her, helping her back to her feet, like a true gentlemen. It's called Karma for those who misunderstand my actions.

"Thank you... I am sorry. I'm feeling very light headed after that"

"Pierce, can you take T'Soni here to see Dr Chakwas?" Shepherd liked presenting her orders as questions.

"I don't think that will be necessary-" Liara nearly fell from my grip again "but it may be nice to have a medical professional look me over."

"I'll guide you their _Liara_" Looking at Ash when I said the name. Oh how I love winding people up.

_**Later that Day**_

Recently, I've been browsing the extranet for downloadable games to play. I mean, to be honest, back, well, before the director, I'd spend my time playing a lot of games. Usually the good stuff, but occasionally I'd sit down and escape into the world of mass effect.

Well, now since I'm here, I need some other games to waste my time. Especially as it was going to be two hours before we hit the next system, let alone another mission.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"It's open" I shouted, hoping the room wasn't to sound proof.

The door soon opened and Tali walked in.

"Oh hi Tali, what's up?"

She looked up "Oh nothing much. I've just been a bit bored."

"Same here" I stated truthfully. "Wanna drink?" I pointed towards my personal bar. "I think I have some Turian liquors and some filters set up."

"Oh how thoughtful, but no. I don't drink"

"Suit yourself." I grabbed myself a bottle of green liquid, and poured it into a shot glass. "So what can I do you for?"

"What?" She was confused with my odd phrase.  
>"It's a human thing" Or at least it used to be.<p>

"Right..."

"Ok let me start again" God I always managed to make conversations awkward. Pierce here; king of the smooth.  
>"So... what brought you to the citadel on your pilgrimage?" Standard question<p>

"Well, it's the political centre of galactic government, and I was trying to find safe haven from Saren with the evidence I found"

I took another sip of my drink "Interesting"

"It is. Well, sort of. It doesn't help being Quarian. Everyone in authority seems to hate me"

"Yeah I guess it kinda sucks for you; but I'm sure if they got to know you, they'd like you, 'cos like... well, you're a nice person." Once again, smooth move their Pierce. Stammering like an idiot.

"But they won't. And I don't want to. I do not want to know some racist bosh'tet who thinks he's better than me."

"So how you fitting in on the Normandy?" I asked. Tali was getting pretty angry. "She's quiet ain't she."

"Yes. A lot quieter than on the flotilla. It almost seems as if the ship has stopped working"

"God, I bet those ships aren't quiet! What are they, flying trash cans?"

"Have you been watching vids about the Flotilla or something? You seem to know a lot."  
>I sipped my glass again, draining a few more drops of the green stuff "Yeah I suppose. Other cultures interest me"<p>

Now that actually was smooth. Nice one.

_**On the far side of the galaxy**_

"Have you located Project Pierce yet Director?"

A shaded man spoke to a scientist over vid com. The man seemed sweating in the blue haze.

"No. I have not."

"See to it that you do, Donald. We can't have any more mistakes. Humanity relies on you're very actions."

"I'll see to it at once."

The com link broke, leaving the man, staring, into the red giant before him.

**Thanks for reading once again. Please review, as they have helped me so far.**


	4. Off Duty

**Mass Effect: Far Side**

**Chapter 4: Off Duty**

"Garrus, my man! Thought you were on the ground?"

I walked into the mess shouting at Garrus as he got served some off the special dextro-protein foods that Shepherd had ordered into the stocks. To be honest, it looks worse than the normal navy food; and that's saying something!

Garrus looked up "No; Shepherd took Tali and Liara. He's trying to break Liara into combat, and Tali's just their so they can 'acquire' one of the colonies Mako's."

"Sounds good. Why the small team?" I asked. Fair question, since on Noveria we had everyone on the ground.

"Shepherd didn't know the situation with the Geth at the moment, so he decided more soldiers would just get in the way."

"Fair enough." I grabbed a tray and walked up to the cook. He saw me coming, pulled out a ladle from under the bench, and spooned me 3 dollops from 3 holes in the counter.

Ah military food, how I love you.

Sarcasm.

I walked back over to Garrus with my tray, and sat down across from him. "So how are you fitting down into the 'flying and shooting' game? Must be pretty different to c-sec."

Garrus looked up from his meal and nodded "Yes. It's good to get away from all the rules and regulations though."

"I hear ya" I laughed "Just runnin' 'n' gunnin'!"

He gave a low, growling chuckle "Something like that."

I looked up, and noticed Ash walking into the room

"Hey, have any off you seen Tali, I need to ask her about a problem-"

Ash's words were interrupted by an abrupt scrape on the plating of the ship.

Garrus jumped up from his seat. The entire crew stared at the wall in shock as the screech continued down the hull.

"What the fuck was that?" A member of the crew backed away, pointing at the wall.

Oh shit.

I haven't explained yet, but we've landed on Feros. Shepherd has just gone to investigate and discover the Thorian. _Which probably means, that this is the colonists under its control._

"Garrus, how 'bout me an' you check it out?"

"Right behind you." He walked over to his room "Let me just grab my gun."

"Right" I ran into my room, and quickly slipped my armour on. I then grabbed my assault rifle from my new gun rack on the wall. I ran back outside and met Garrus as we walked towards the elevator.

"Joker" I shouted from the airlock into my com unit "Open the door. We're going to check it out"

The VI interface sparked up "Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere."

Oh God, how long does it take to open a door.

"Ok, go check it out. Don't shoot up my baby though" I think Joker is genuinely concerned.

The door slid open, and we were instantly attacked by a colonist. Luckily, he wasn't armed, so I just beat him down.

"Why are they attacking the ship?" Garrus looked over at me as I punched another oncoming civilian.

"Look I think their under some sort of indoctrination. But we shouldn't kill 'em. That's still murder."

"True. Non-lethal firing then?"

"Yeah" I wondered if I had anything non-lethal. Always my fists I suppose...

As we exited the docking tube, I looked down the path to the left. Three colonists were clambering over the railings and punching at the ship. As I came out, they heard my heavy armour clanking on the floor, and turned to look.

"Shit; we've been spotted!"

Garrus fired a concussive shot straight at the group. The two hanging on the rail collapsed forwards in a confused bundle, while the third nearer the ship fell straight into the abyss below.

"I'm sure he's fine, little fall won't kill ya" Garrus seemed unsure.

"Whatever Garrus, just keep 'em at bay"

In the game I generally try and save them, but generally I run out of grenades.

"Garrus" I pointed behind me "We got 3 incoming. Armed by the looks"

"What do you wanna do? Risk non-lethal shots? I can't keep concussing them or they'll just die."

Shit, I hate this decision. In a game it's one thing, but here, I'm just killing real people who have no control over their actions if I kill them here. Oh balls to it.

"Aim for the leg, then try and get their guns off them"

Garrus nodded and pulled up his rifle, aiming it at the oncoming attackers. The ran for us brandishing pistols of some sort. Garrus fired 2 bursts, putting 3 burns into the first attacker, and hitting the second with another shot.

They fell, clutching their wounds.

The third colonist ran forwards, and ducked into cover. Suddenly, he jumped out only revealing his upper torso and fired 4 rounds from his gun at our cover.

The shots chipped away at the stone barricade I was hiding behind, causing dust to fall over my visor. I looked over at Garrus. He was clambering over the side of the railings and into the pit. I ducked back into cover.

A few seconds later, I peeked out of cover. The colonist was still firing at me. Suddenly, the firing stopped, and Garrus held the colonist from behind while dragging him to the ship.

"Let me go!" The colonist screamed.

Garrus passed me the colonist's gun. Oh sweet! An X level pistol! I'll have to look up its details on the extranet, but it's an Edge X. Sounds pretty sweet though. I think I'll be using this for a while now!

We were returning back onto the ship, when another group of colonists, probably about 5 or 6, ran round the corner. They ran straight at us in a blind fury, but at the last second Garrus slammed on the door close. An ominous banging sound started as the colonists tried to open the door.

"I think it'll be safer if we just let them scratch the ship" Garrus said, man handling the colonist he had grabbed. "I'm gonna put this guy in a closet somewhere."

Ash ran up to the airlock as we exited "The scrapings back? What is it?"

"The colonists are indoctrinated by someone. They're harmless really." I said, pointing at Garrus as he dragged away his new friend.

"What? Is Saren involved?" Ash wasn't calming down.

"I don't reckon so. It's something in the colony I think. Probably what the Geth are after." It's so hard not to just say 'it's a Thorian'.

"What about the Commander, any news?"

"I dunno. Ask Joker" I said point at the laughing helmsmen.

Ash stormed over to Joker, and I decided to run fast before another fight broke out.

_**On the far side of the galaxy**_

"Sir"

The vid com broke in, alerting the shaded man of the contact.

"We have a trace on Pierce"

"Well? What is the news?"

"One of our operatives on Feros spotted the Normandy land, and we have a confirm on his presence aboard."

"Good. They'll probably return to the citadel soon. Apprehend him as soon as possible. This operation has gone from bad to worse Donald. Make sure that this trend stops now."

"Will do sir. Director out"

_**The Normandy: A Day Later**_

The mission had ended and we were back aboard the ship heading for the Citadel.

"This is Commander Shepherd. We're going to be docking at the citadel soon, so as a gesture of kindness for your hard work there will be 48 hours shore leave for all crew. That includes you Joker."

A shout of cheers from the crew, and the sound of rushing feet as everyone headed for the airlock. Damn, gonna be a bit of a crowd, that airlock can only take around 6 at a time, when squashed in. I'd better hurry if I want any off my 48 hours off ship.

I opened the door, and had a look out. The floor was basically empty by now.

Wow. Had everyone got in the same elevator?

Cosy.

I headed over to the elevator, crossing the mess hall in the process. I pressed the button to call the elevator, but it was currently in use. Hopefully they'll be quick.

"Um excuse me; have you called the elevator?" Liara's voice, shrouded in awkwardness interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah. Hi by the way" I said casually, well, trying anyway.

"I do not believe we've met before. Pierce is it not?" Liara said with the same social awkwardness that made her so cute in the first game.

"That's me." Keep it cool Pierce. "So, you got any plans for shore leave?" 'Cos I shore ain't!

Gettit? Shore – sure! Ah, I wasted that on you guys.

"No actually. I've never actually been to the citadel. It shall be an interesting experience. It is presumed it was built by Protheans. Such an accomplishment"

Time to show off my Prothean knowledge!

"I believe the Protheans used the citadel as their seat of government. Bit like us"  
>"Yes. Although we have no idea how they governed." Liara pondered.<p>

"Do you, maybe wanna I dunno, go have a look around the citadel together, maybe find a nice bar somewhere?"

"That sounds nice. Yes. Maybe we could-" Liara's stopped her thoughts as the doors opened.

I gestured my hand to the elevator. "After you"

Liara smiled and stepped into the elevator. "I don't usually spend much time around people. I prefer dig sites; I usually end up making a fool of myself in public."

I followed her into the elevator. "No problem" I returned her smile "I won't judge you. I'm not exactly the king of smooth."

"What do you mean?" Liara gave me a questioning look.

"Exactly"

5 hours later I was drinking in Flux with Liara.

"How are you doing?" I half shouted at Liara

"What? I cannot hear you" She cupped hand to her ear. Or, the hole in her head, which I guess is her ear.

"I said how are you doing?" Shouting even louder this time.

"Fine. This music in the bar is distressingly high in volume though."

"Do you want to leave? I can barely hear myself think." After hearing the same crappy music for 3 hours, I needed a break. Shit, I don't know how much I've drunk but it sure can't be helping on the thinking part.

"What?"

"Oh fuck it." I grabbed Liara's arm and guided her to the door. She stumbled behind, not sure why I was leaving probably.

Once we got past the doors, I spoke up "It was too loud in there, had to split. Maybe you want go visit somewhere quieter."

Liara looked almost grateful "Yes. It was an interesting experience. Yes, interesting is a good choice of word..."

"You can say that again. Common, let's go" I began to walk down the hallway and Liara followed. Suddenly, a Salarian in green armour jumped out from behind a door.  
>"Hello there; are you Pierce?"<p>

Not again with the fast talking. Shit, these Salarians always put me off.

"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?"

"My name is Solin. I can't tell you my intentions, but would you please follow me." Solin looked at a passing crowd "Yes. Quiet place we must find. How about in my office."

Solin started to move down the hall, but I stayed put "What?"

"Hurry, they may find you. No time to explain. Sorry. You must have trust. Something humans are lacking"

I looked back at Liara "What do you say? Wanna join come with me or you gonna head back to the Normandy?"

"As long as you promise we do not visit another night club"

"No promises" I smile to her before turning to follow the Salarian.

We arrived in the Salarians office. It was pretty dark in here, and unlike other offices I'd seen, had no windows.

"Ok Pierce, I'm going to jump straight to the chase, as you humans say." Solin began loading up his computer. I really should stop saying loading up; these things just turn on in a second.

"Good. I'm in need of some answers for dragging me away from my shore leave." I am totally badass right now. Honest...

"Yes, yes I understand. Ok-" He opened a file on his computer. "Are you aware of an organization called Cerberus?"

I nodded "Human terrorist's right?"

"Exactly. But generally they're not a threat. But recently we've had some spikes in activity. Especially since Commander Shepherd became a Spectre."

"Oh yeah?" This is odd. I never thought off Cerberus as a first game influence, but I guess they are. Well time to find out what this guy wants.

"If our intel is correct, you have intel Cerberus wants, and wants you as a mole on Shepherds teams, so they can influence his decisions."

I thought about it. I haven't been contacted by anyone from Cerber- The Director. Shit, how didn't I make the connection?

"Yeah I think so. A guy going by the alias 'The Director' sent me a few messages."

"Yes. That confirms our theories. The Director is believed to be one Donald Fosters, and he is an eledged member of a Cerberus Cell."

This is all starting to make sense now.

"So what has this got to do with you- and you're 'people'. You keep saying 'we'."

The Salarian nodded "Well picked up. I'm part of a Black Ops unit. We are funded by the council secretly, but have no public interactions with them. You could say, we're like Spectres, but if we mess up, then our actions don't reflect on the council. We investigate matters of galactic importance with our own resources, are own men, are own ship."

"Wait, so you're like a spectre, but if you screw up, you're dropped in shit?" I scowled. This didn't seem right.

"You could say that; but we don't fail. In fact, we've managed to keep our organization hidden for 10 years now." The Salarian stated proudly.

"How has such an operation of this scale gone unnoticed?" Liara asked. Her first interest in the information business by the looks of it.

"We are the best operatives in the galaxy. Well, we like to think our selves. Spectres have more skill, but not the team behind them to fully maximise on that."

"So what do you need from me?" I wanted to get to the point, not learn about some shitty black op unit.

"We want you to join us. First though, offering to join Cerberus as a mole on Shepherds team, but infact, you'll be working for us; as a mole in Cerberus. We need locations on Donald Foster so we can track him straight to the Illusive Man. Taking down Cerberus is one of the primary goals of our organization."

Shit, what a plan. "Why me?"

"You're in the perfect position." He pointed at me. I don't think he means geographically though. "You're offered a place in Cerberus while on the first human Spectres team. You also happen to have quite a natural skill for combat, or so my reports tell me."

I considered the offer. I looked over at Liara. She seemed confused by all the information that had just passed hands around the room.  
>"Ok, I'll take your offer. When can I meet the team? And what's it called?"<p>

"We are known as Task Force C. 2 others have failed so far in galactic history. We hold the record for longest service."

"Task Force C eh? Sounds kinda catchy." I nodded my head in approval.

"It is. As for meeting the team, we'll do it some other time. Right now, I need to leave. I'll message you soon with details. Please keep in touch."

Solin pulled up his Omni-tool and tapped on some keys. A window revealed itself in the wall. A black shuttle was waiting with an open door. Solin simply stepped out of the window, and into the shuttle.

Solin shouted over the sound off the engines "Hope to see you soon Pierce. Remember, talk to the Director ASAP."

He saluted as the shuttle pulled away, closing its doors. I looked behind me, at Liara, standing bewildered.

"What the fuck just happened"

"Do you know Solin?" Liara had been questioning me all the way back to the ship on the past events.

Liara and I decided to head back to the ship, as we couldn't be bothered to try and find a hotel this early in the morning. This meant, however, walking straight though C-sec.

Maybe I should try and get some Spectre gear while I'm here... Time to send Shepherd a quick message.

_Shep. Don't s'pose you could give me access to the spectre gear at c-sec? Cheers – Pierce_

Hopefully that'll work.

"No I don't know Solin" I said looking up from my Omni-tool. "Although he seems to know a lot about me. Now can we just wait here for a bit, I'm gonna try and get a new gun."

"He does, does he not." She said, standing to the side of the institution, while c-sec officers passed us by. "So are you going to abandon the mission and join his black ops unit?"

I thought about this. Could Shepherd do this without me? "No I couldn't leave the mission. But I wouldn't. I'd be pretending I was a mole on Sheps team."

She looked up at me "You are going to tell her, right?"

"I will. But I don't think Solin would be too happy if I started blurting details about his so secret organization."

"True. Maybe we should both confront her with the information, make it more believable. It would not bring me happiness to see Shepherd chuck you out of an airlock. But it could be amusing"

"Oh, you're just too kind-" My Omni-tool flashed.

_Shep here. I've given you access, but don't abuse it, or I'll end up in shit. You're paying for your shit as well. It's not cheap._

I replied

_K thnx baby_

"Ok, I'm just going to grab some gear and be off." I walked up to the requisition terminal. I preferred it in the game where you spoke to the Turian, but hey; in real life things have got to be more efficient.

_Spectre Access Granted_

Ooh fancy.

I opened up the special stocks and took a glance.

The HMWSR Master Sniper Rifle X. The most powerful sniper rifle in existence.

It cost 250,000 credits.

I wanted it. So I bought it.

I quickly transferring the credits, I walked over to the receptionist "Uh, I just ordered something, can I pick it up here?"

The Receptionist looked down at her computer. "Certainly sir, what's you're name?"

"Pierce. Richard Pierce"

"Ok, I have your order." She paused. "Ooh Spectre level. Are you a Spectre? I hear rumours but... I thought she was a woman... someone said something about-"

"No. I'm with Commander Shepherd. She's the first human spectre."

"Oh! Well, please pass along my congratulations". She handed me a heavy case marked with a white X. "Please, stop by anytime!"

I quickly walked away with my new prized sniper. I barely used the other one anyway.

Liara was waiting by the elevator itself now. "You haven't bought another gun have you?"

"What?" I said, patting the case "I've only got 4 already."

I woke up from a refreshing sleep. God, I needed that. But maybe I should get this Director shit sorted out now.

I slid off my bed and sat down at my desk. Then I loaded up my computer and opened the private messaging service. Time to contact the director.

_Dear director._

_I'd like to talk to you in person before I join your operation. If you want me, meet me on the Citadel tomorrow._

Ok, hopefully he'll pick that up before shore leave is up.

Suddenly, a knock came on my door.

"I've unlocked it" I shouted through.

To my surprise, Shepherd walked through.

"Hey Pierce. I heard you bought quite an expensive rifle on the Citadel"

"Sure did." I pointed at the case on my bed "Master Gear."

She walked up to it, and touched the case. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Feel free. I was gonna put a few mods on it sometime, but yeah."

She opened the case, taking out the rifle. The barrel extended as she loaded up its interface. She looked down at me. "Liara said you had something you wanted to tell me"

Oh did she. Great.

"Um.. yeah. Well, Cerberus has contacted me about being a mole on your team-"

"Cerberus? Who are they" We obviously haven't blown up any Cerberus facilities yet.

"They're a human terrorist organization" And a bunch of nobs.

"Ok. A mole? You haven't taken the position have you? 'Cos if you did, alliance regs say I can kill."

"No" I replied honestly "But I am." She looked at me, questioning my actions "A Council black ops unit has asked me to work as a mole in Cerberus, by pretending to be a mole in your team."

Her stare didn't change "So you're now a double agent? And I thought you were just some kid with a pistol."

Well, that's also the truth. I laughed "Yeah that's how it rolls."

"So what is it? Spectres?" She questioned.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you!"

"If you could. You don't exactly have an orthodox fighting style." Shepherd laughed at me.

"Just because I don't hide in cover while, picking off the occasional Geth. I get into the action."

"Oh."Shepherd said, with mock offence "I'll have you know, I've managed to stay alive though the blitz on Elysium by my 'hiding'."

"A war hero eh? That old huh?"

"Oi, enough of your cheek"

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Tali walked in.

"Oh Keelah, sorry. I thought you were alone; I'll just-" Tali began to turn around.

"No Tali, I was just leaving. Just admiring Pierces gun" Shepherd nodded at Tali.

"No innuendo intended" I quickly blurted out, patting my new snipers case.

"Defiantly not Pierce." With which, the Commander left the room, the doors sliding shut behind her.

I was left looking at Tali, in an awkward silence.

"Hey Tali..." I weakly said.

"Where were you today?" Tali said it calmly with a hint of suppressed anger. Had I pissed her off somehow?

"I was on the citadel. Went to a night club called Flux. Why"

"May I ask who with?" Tali wasn't doing as good a job at holding back her anger.

I paused to think.

"I went with Liara."

Another silence followed.

"So, you didn't think about inviting me, or are you trying to get off with Liara? Hmm?" This was just plain anger.

"Wait; are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No. Why should I be." Tali quickly jumped to her own defence.

"Tali? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Well- and no. But- I don't know. Maybe you're not the bes- what am I saying. Oh keelah..."

Oh great, she's having a mental break down. Great. Just what I needed. As if becoming a double agent in a day wasn't enough.

"What's the problem Tali." I asked sympathetically "Or will I have to force you to drink Turian brandy until you tell me."

Tali sobbed a laugh "No. It's just." She stopped. "Pierce?"

"That's the name."

"What do you think about me? I mean, are we friends?"

Oh shit. Is this the moment where I say 'more than friends?' or maybe not. Maybe I need a really cool line that will dig me out off this hole. Like 'names Bond. James Bond.' But more appropriate to the situation.

"Pierce?" Tali interrupted my thoughts.

"Look Tali. You're funny, you're cute, and you have a great figure. And you're a really good friend. Maybe, I dunno- maybe..." Oh smooth Pierce. Trust you to screw this up now. "Maybe, we could be more than friends..." I looked at Tali. Oh shit, I hate not being able to see facial expressions. I can't tell if she's surprised, happy or angry. "If you want, that is..."

"Pierce." She softly said, her voice vibrating through her helmet mike "I was just wondering whether you liked me as a friend- I never- sorry- it's just..."

Shit, wrong thing to say "No sorry, I just really like you, and I'm cool being your friend."

"No, no Pierce. It's just. As a Quarian, well. We can barely live outside our suits. The closest thing with Quarians we can come is to link our environment suits."

I smiled. "Look, I don't care if I can't touch your skin. All I care is spending time with you, hearing you laugh" and other romantic shit like that

She laughed "That's cute Pierce, but it's not just you here. _I _need to feel your skin against mine. No one's ever seen my face before- I want you to. You know, if we're going to..."

I reached round and hugged her "Look, I know a few things about Quarians-"

"Oh what you and your abnormal knowledge of Quarian people"

"Yes actually" Now would be a bad time to mention that I know a lot about Tali "And anyway, I'm fairly sure there's anti-biotics and shit like that, maybe some herbal remedies, that can temporarily boost you're immune system to reduce the risk of me killing you"

There was a small silence while Tali thought "So it's official then? We're going out?"

"Yeah I suppose." I laughed " You know, you were my first real friend in the Galaxy"

"Now you're just trying to flatter me!" Tali laughed more cheerily "That can't be true."

It was. Admittedly, she was the first person I actually spoke with, but hey. I can spare those details.

"Since, we're now officially dating then; can I sleep in your room? Because the engine room floor actually turns out to be quite painful. And I get very claustrophobic in sleeper pods."

"Did you just listen to all my babbling so you could get a real bed?" I let out another laugh "And since when were you claustrophobic? You spend your life in a sealed suit How is that possible?"

"What! I don't like small spaces!"

**Thanks for reading. I'm not so sure about this chapter, well, I never am, but hey. Please tell me what you thought. I have cut a few bits out, because it seemed a bit slow, but I'm not sure now if it seems a bit too fast. So feedback on that please :)**


	5. Directing is Hard

**Mass Effect: Far Side**

**Chapter 5:Directing is Hard**

I woke up slowly, my eyes opening, but refusing to stay so. I'd fallen asleep in my Alliance blues, I must have been tired. Tali lay asleep on my arm, cutting blood circulation, numbing it slightly. I gently prised my arm from under her, and sat up on the edge of the bed, running my hands over my face, trying to wake myself up.

Maybe I should check my messages, maybe the Director has contacted. I got up, and walked straight over to my desk, and sat down. I logged onto my computer, and loaded up the email service.

_Dear Pierce,_

_Thank you for your change of mind in the situation. I am arriving at the Citadel today, and I am going to be at Flux today around midday, earth standard time. I will meet you and discuss the matters at hand._

_The Director_

How long does that give me? Let's see.

3 hours until the meeting.

I'll send Solin a quick update.

_Yo Solin. Director has set up a meeting at Flux in 3 hours. Plan?_

"What are you doing" Tali said in a friendly manner, sitting up from the bed.

I leant back in my chair "Just doing a bit off business." I then turned to face her fully "You want to go to the Citadel later? 'cos I got a meeting at Flux in 3 hours, and, well. Yeah"

Tali got up from the bed and walked over to the desk "Sure. Who're you meeting?"

"A friend; I probably shouldn't tell you" She looked at me. If I could see her face, she would probably be glaring "But, since we're all close and shit now, I think I can tell you."

"Good."

"It's a long story" The invisible glares returned "But, I'll cut to the chase. This guy called The Donald Fosters wants me to join Cerberus as a mole on Shepherds team. But, this guy called Solin, wants me to join his team, as a mole on Cerberus."

Tali straightened up a bit "You wouldn't believe how close to hitting you I was. Cerberus? Who is this Solin guy?"

"He's a Salarian on this council black ops unit. Shit, I've probably said too much now, but, I trust you."

"You know, I'm not sure if I believe you." Tali clearly was doubting my story. Gee, imagine if I told her I'm not from this universe.

"Well, we may see Solin, so, when you meet him, you'll believe me."

"Uhuh..."

Suddenly, the intercom flared up, and Jokers voice was vocalised "Uh, Pierce. There's a Salarian outside the airlock asking for you. Say's his names Solin."

I looked at Tali, mouthing 'I told ya so' before replying to Joker "Cool man, he's with me. Tell him to come to my room."

"Regs say I can't do that, so don't tell the commander or she'll have my head."

"Aye aye Joker"

A few minutes later, my door opened and Solin walked into the room.

"Hello Pierce! Oh..." He noticed Tali reading a data pad on the bed "I presumed you were alone. Is she trusted?"

"Yeah, I trust her." I nod at Tali. She briefly looks up before returning to her data pad. I think she's reading a book off some sort, probably some romantic crap. Or a very entertaining fan fiction...

"Ok then." Solin reached round into his pocket and grabbed what looked like a miniature data pad.

"This is a tracking devise" He pulled a chip out of the console "It can track this chip for short range. I want you in your meeting to plant this on the Director so we can track him straight back to the illusive man."

I took the devise from him "You know he's not going to go straight back to the illusive man?"

"Ahh, that's the thing. We've considered this." He pulled out another devise, this time, what looked like a memory stick "This is a portable storage devise. Give this to him; say contains ship schematics or something. This can only be downloaded on specialised platforms, hence why he will have to travel back to the illusive man."

It all made sense now "Ok. That actually might work."

"I know. In the circumstance he realises you're part of TFC, kill him. We can't have any loose ends."

"Understood."

3 hours later I was approaching Flux with Tali.

"So, this is where you're meeting him." Tali stated.

"Sure is. I'm guessing you haven't been here before?"

"No. Is it nice?"

"Does you're suit allow you to lower the volume of sound you pick up? 'Cos if it does, I'd do that. It's pretty loud in here." I said, remembering the last time I was here, with the same song playing over and over. Oh and what a surprise; here it was again.

I looked around. People were dancing, chilling at the bar, and some were sitting at tables. I had to keep a look out for the Director. Shit, I didn't even know what he looks like.

Suddenly, someone caught my eye. Not the Director, or at least I thought not. But someone in Cerberus. Miranda Lawson, to be precise.

She looked over at me, looked down at a data pad, and then waved me over to her table. I obliged and walked over, with Tali behind me.

"Hello. I presume you are Richard Pierce?" Miranda asked.

"You know who I am. Now let's get this over with. Are you the Director?" I asked. Well, she certainly wasn't Donald Fosters. I knew the answer.

She looked at me plainly. Not the hint of emotion, the ultimate poker face.

Talking of poker, I should arrange a Normandy crew poker night.

"No, I work for him. It's a necessary safety precaution."

Shit, Solin hadn't counted on a side kick turning up. She'll probably hand the drive over to the Director, and he'll hand it in himself. Leaving the tracker chip at the Directors base, not the Illusive mans. Maybe Miranda will give up the location?

Wait. Why don't I put the chip in the drive?

"Ok. Tell the Director I'll work as a mole for him. I managed to steal some alliance intel on the SSV Normandy SR1's construction schematics. It's on an old format though, so you may need some specialised kit to extract it" I am chatting so much shit right now.

Miranda looked at me in almost mistrust, or disbelief. It was hard to tell with her lack of emotion. "Have you got it with you? I may be able extract it to a digital format here."

"I dunno, you probably won't. But hey, worth a try, I'll go get it and bring in back here. Cool with you?"

"Yes. But be quick. I don't know how much more off this night club, I can handle." She looked back to her drink, which still appeared untouched.

I walked out of the bar, and Tali soon followed behind. She spoke as the doors closed behind us.

"Pierce. How are you going to pull this off? They've got it all figured to stop this sort of thing from happening."  
>"True. And they'll probably be able to extract the fake data here. Then my cover is blown. Shit..."<p>

I was on edge. My first assignment that could actually help the galaxy and I'd managed to screw it up already.

No. This isn't the Pierce way. It's not over till it's over. Ok; the situation may have changed, but that doesn't mean the mission is a fail. Finding the Directors base would bring us one step closer to finding the Illusive man.  
>It had to be done. I walked back in to see Miranda with the archaic memory stick, holding the tracking chip behind me.<br>"Here's the information."

I walked around the table. Miranda strained her neck to look at me. I passed her the stick.

"Why did you use this devise?" She idled the fake data in her hands "I haven't seen this since I was a kid. And how anyway?" Her brain was starting to click into motion. She was running scenarios in her head, you could see it by her new facial expressions. It wouldn't be long before she realised the plot.

I put a hand on her shoulder, implanting the chip into the shoulder of her skin tight suit. She quickly jerked her shoulder away, and glowed a biotic blue. She glared at me before letting her biotics die down.

"_Never _touch me again."

Well, I'm pretty sure a snake could have said that with less of a hiss.

"So, Virmire huh? Heard there's a lot of piracy their..."

It was around a meal time, no one was really sure which, but pretty much the whole of Shepherds team had assembled in the mess, except Liara, who was suffering from a headache, and was lying in the med bay nearby.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable of Virmire Garrus?" Shepherd took a mouthful of what might, in a second life, be classed as food as she spoke to Garrus, who sat opposite her on the table.

"Just a notorious place, we heard a lot of stories back in c-sec. Got a few smugglers from their here and then, nothing much though."

"So what are we doing there?" Tali spoke up, sitting on my left, not eating anything, but still here for the company.

"The Council has asked us to investigate a squad of theirs that went missing recently, and apparently had knowledge on Saren." The commander didn't seem too happy with the lead, but hey.

"So, we're guessing Geth involved then?" I said. Although, I knew there were Geth at Virmire.

"Probably."  
>Ashley looked up "Virmire isn't a colony is it? I don't think I could do another Eden Prime."<p>

Garrus, surprisingly answered "A few attempts to colonise, but it's mainly a frontier world. The piracy puts a lot of colonists off. Though, we are talking the Terminus Systems here..."

There was an eerie silence as everyone let the information sink in

Everyone chewed in silence, except Wrex, who took a huge bite from his meal and chewed noisily.

"So, everyone had a good time on the Citadel?" The commander said lightly.

A general chatter of 'yes's.

"Get up to anything nice?"

Everyone realised there was a massive awkward silence here. No one was willing to put their free time on the table first.

"No one?" The commander said with mock disappointment. "Anyone visit that new club on Zakera? Flux?"

I nodded "Yeah, I went with Tali once."

"Oh talking of that-" Garrus smiled (well, his mandibles moved in such a way, it looked like a smile) "I think Tali and Pierce might have a little announcement- you know, for gossips sake."

I looked at Tali, in an embarrassed panic. Had she been talking to Garrus?

"Well Pierce?" The commander smirked from across the table.

"Well, it may be so; me and Tali are kind of, going out now." I smiled at Tali, just for good measure.

Garrus let of a chuckle and Shepherd laughed casually, giving a mock cheer. "No- but seriously, congrats. I thought there was something when you first came shipside, but you'know. I kept quite. I'm not meant to associate with that stuff. Alliance regs and such!"

"And I thought c-sec had too much red tape..." Garrus muttered, causing the table to laugh.

The conversations went on for another hour. Food was finished, and soon the drinks came out; I even got out my special Turian stock of liquors for Garrus to join in, and Tali, if she could be bothered to filter it. But soon, as an hour passed, the crew grew weary, and filtered away from the table.

I got up. Liara had joined us and was now listening intently as Shepherd babbled on randomly about her military exploits. Ash lay with her face in her meal down from Liara, sleeping in what had to be the most uncomfortable position.

"Tali, you want to go get some sleep?" I mumbled, as I stood up. Must have been too quick, I feel a bit light headed.

"Sure thing Pierce. You want this Brandy back? I only had a little splash off it I did."

I looked at the bottle Tali was brandishing "Tali. That's empty. What a good friend am I to filter it before hand, just for you."

"You're great Piercey..." Tali slouched over as she stood up. She stumbled but I caught her, and steadied her "Oh- thank you. You're getting good at this catching business..."

"Just in the right time at the right place... oh wait... other wa- oh you know what I mean."

I said my good nights to the commander, and stumbled back to my cabin with Tali, who was still giggling like a teenage girl.

Now my memory of the games specific story is getting a little thin, but as I remember, there's an important decision between Kaidan and Ashley.

But Kaiden was already dead for some un-forgiving reason. Things could also get hot between Wrex and Shepherd; not in the good way that is, since we're going to be blowing up the Genophage cure.

Well, looks like now I'm gonna have to keep an eye open, make sure a stray bullet doesn't come and hit me in the back.

Or a bomb for that matter.

Jokers voice over the intercom startled me, interrupting my thoughts; "Morning. Hope you're hangovers aren't too bad, because Virmire is within a minutes flying."

I groaned.

My head was throbbing like a sore thumb. I looked over at Tali. She lay, restless, half hanging on the double bed, half of her drooping over the floor.

Someone knocked extremely loudly on my door.

"It's open..." I groaned from the simple effort of talking "... probably"

The door slid open, and a drooping Shepherd walked in. I slumped on my chair.

Shepherd looked at Tali and I collapsed over the furniture "As you were soldiers"

I looked up "What you need Shep?"

She looked down "I'm going round looking for a team to take the mako and take out some AA guns. Looking around to see who's least hung over."

I laughed "Maybe a booze up before attacking a well fortified planet wasn't the best idea."

"Yeah. But I still need a team. You up for it?"

I groaned "Sorry cap'n. Unless you're desperate, I don't think I can do this run without endangering the team."

"Pierce, we're desperate. Wrex is coming; must be the Krogan liver bein' harder than steel. But Liara hasn't slept in 28 hours; Garrus is out of his mind, and Ash- well. I think she's collapsed somewhere in engineering."

"Alright. But seriously, why now? Why can't we wait until the afternoon when I got a few coffees in my system?"

"No, we got to hit it now. The sooner we act, the more chance we're going to save the Citadels squad, and the sooner we find Saren."

I nodded, very ungracefully "Let's just hope Virmire isn't too fussy on drink driving..."

"My sentiment exactly" Joker spoke over the intercom.

I laughed groggily "Don't they punish eavesdropping in the army?"

"Firstly, not the army mate; and secondly- good point. Joker, you spying on me?"

"Nope, just doing my duties ma'am." Joker said with a faked innocence over the intercom.

I laughed "Be careful sweet cheeks or you'll have Joker chasing after you."  
>"I'm pretty sure calling you're commanding officer 'sweet cheeks' is also an offence, but I'll let it slide, since you're new and all; and I need to save my energy for beating the shit outa Joker." She smirked<p>

"Uh ma'am; dunno if you wanna know, but I fly this hunk of metal they call a ship." Joker said, with concern

"I'm sure there's a replacement for you Joker." The commander still grinning at herself.  
>"Seriously commander?" I said, my voice rich with mock questioning "How are you going to find a pilot that could replace Joker? There's not a person in the galaxy who's as cynical or as sarcastic as Joker."<p>

The commander laughed

"Oh well, thanks Pierce. It was nice knowing you before the commander breaks all my bones. I'll remember you as the guy who sold me out."

Not soon after, we kitted up and got in the Mako. We dropped into the river on Virmire. It was a simple drive to get to the camp, except for the odd Geth strong point we had to drive straight through.

I would drive up to the base, with Shepherd manning the main gun, where Wrex would jump out the back and give the Geth the old Krogan one-two.

A little later we arrived at the AA guns, which were the threat to the Normandy. We took them out, and headed to the camp. Joker flew over us, landing just up ahead.

We pulled into the Salarian camp. It was pretty impressive, the hulk of the Normandy was rested a little further down the river. I had a look over at one of the buildings. Looked like Ash was arguing with a Salarian. Shepherd groaned.

"It's probably 'cos he's Salarian. She's so racist." The commander seemed to dislike Ash's views on life.

I chuckled and followed Shepherd out the back of the Mako. Wrex got out behind, jumping down, and went over to stand by the river.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ash asked the Salarian with a hint of anger.

Shepherd and I approached the two talking. The Salarian answered.

"We stay put until we can come up with a plan."

"Are you in charge here? What's the situation?" Shepherd went straight to the point.

"I'm captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment STG. You and you're crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone, alerting every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

Shepherds face scowled "What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Simple" the captain said "We stay put and wait for the council's reinforcements we requested."

I looked at Shepherd, and she returned the look. There was an awkward moment when we didn't know what to say.

I spoke up "We are the reinforcements..."

"What?" There was spite in the captain's voice "You're all they sent? I told the council to send a fleet!"

"We couldn't understand your transmission." Shepherd replied honestly "We were sent to investigate."

"That is a repetition of our task." The Salarian spoke in a matter-of-fact way. "I lost half my men _investigating_ this place."

"Was it worth it?" I asked "I mean like, did you find anything?"

Kirrahe nodded "Saren's base of operations. He set up a research facility here. It's crawling with Geth and very well fortified."

Shepherd suddenly got a rush of excitement "Is he here? What's he doing with a research facility?"

"He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan's."

My mind wandered back to Feros, with the Krogan battle master swatting me, like a fly, against the wall. Shit, an army of those would be hell on earth. Well, maybe that phrase isn't as appropriate in the future... not being on earth and shit.

Wrex suddenly strided up to the group, violently pushing me aside.

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently" Kirrahe sounded disbelieving of the news "Saren has found a cure for the Genophage."

"Sorry Wrex" I raised my hands at Wrex to show my submission "But to be honest, if Saren had an army of Krogan slaves, we'd be up shit creek without a paddle. I think we need to stop this."

"Shepherd" Kirrahe pointed to me "I agree with your soldier exactly. The facility and its research must be destroyed."

Wrex pushed aside Shepherd now, to be head of the group, confronting the Captain.

"Destroyed? My people are dying – and this cure can save them."

"No Krogan. If your people get a cure, they will be an unstoppable force in the galaxy."

Wrex walked even closer to the Salarian, until he was right in his face. "We are not a mistake"

Wrex then walked of back towards the river.

"Is he going to be a problem Commander?"

"I'll go talk to him."

"I think that would be a good idea commander. My men need some time to prepare for the attack. I'll contact you when we're ready."

"Thanks Captain." The commander saluted the Salarian before he walked off. She then turned to face Ash and myself.

"I'm gonna speak to Wrex, see if I can talk some sense into him."

I nodded "Be careful."  
>Shepherd walked over to Wrex.<p>

Ash was watching the commander, and Wrex intently. She reached behind her back and took out her Avenger Assault rifle.

"Just to be on the safe side..."

I looked back to Shepherd. Wrex seemed to be getting very physical with Shepherd.  
>I hope she manages to talk some sense into Wrex... I really don't want him to die.<p>

Ash pulled her rifle to her eye.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked her, worried.<p>

"They've been talking for a long time now. I'm worried for Shepherd."

I looked over at them. Wrex was stomping around all over the place, moving his hands in the air, probably to show his anger.

He moved on Shepherd, who, much to my happiness, hadn't drawn her gun yet, pushing her slightly.

Ash's finger tightened on the trigger.

Shit in the game, if you speak to Wrex for ages, then Ash eventually shoots Wrex. Is this going to happen in real life? Damn, what to do. Do I stop her? Or will Wrex then kill everyone within reach?  
>Ash held her breath, and tightened her finger further.<p>

I jumped at her, barging her aside, causing her to fire a burst of plasma harmlessly into the sky. Wrex, however, turned his head violently, saw Ash with her gun, and was in a blood rage in an instant. He turned to Shepherd, and swung his fist. Shepherd ducked at the last second, rolling to avoid further contact.

She jumped, and spun around, fists raised to face her attacker.

I ran over to the fight, not drawing my gun, as I wanted to calm Wrex, not anger him further. Quickly, on a second thought, I ran back, ripped Ash's guns out of her hands, and threw it far into the river.

"Wrex, calm down! Think. We're a team. These aren't Krogan, they're slaves! Slaves indoctrinated by Saren!"

Wrex roared at Shepherd. He glowed a biotic blue, before charging, then swiping, clipping Shepherd, as she sidestepped out of the way.

I ran up behind Wrex, and jumped up, landing roughly on his shoulders. I gripped my arm around his neck, and made an attempt to cling on. He bucked and twisted, but I stay put. My legs gave way, and I flew out backwards, only my hands giving me support.

Shepherd took the opportunity and walked straight up to Wrex, and punched him in the jaw.

There was a defiant crunch.

"Wrex! Listen to me for fuck's sake!"

Wrex, although he was still bucking slightly, seemed to have been calmed by the blow, probably bringing him to his senses.

"Shepherd..." Wrex groaned "I understand. This must be done. But I can't help you out."

I let go and he stood up. I looked back over to Ash. She was rooting around in the river for her gun, and a group of Salarians stood behind her on the land, lowering their guns.

"Thank you Wrex." Shepherd held out her hand "I understand your position, but Saren must be stopped."

Wrex grunted, and stalked off, leaving Shepherds hand hanging.

"Thanks for the help Pierce. I didn't want to kill him."

I looked up at Shepherd "No problem commander. Just doing my job" I gave a mock salute "So; are we going to be hitting the facility now?"

"Might as well. I think Kirrahe has a plan, so we should go check in now."

"Right" I turned and walked over to the tent where the Salarians were grouped in, with Shepherd right behind. Kirrahe turned around to greet us.

"Shepherd. We have a plan"

"Go on." Shepherd crossed her arms to listen.

"The plan is dangerous, but we can handle it."

"How dangerous?" Shepherd leaned more on one of her feet, causing her to tilt to the side slightly.

"Nothing we can't handle. Using the Mass Accelerator from our ships wreckage, we've managed to create a makeshift explosive device. I will take 3 teams and attack the base head on, while you lead you're squad and sneak in the back when their forces are drawn away. Then, you can disable the AA guns in the base, so you're ship can carry our bomb into the facility and completely destroy it."

I nodded "Nice thinking cap'n."

"Yes. But Shepherd, I need to ask a rather awkward favour."

"Awkward in what way?" Shepherd leaned on her other leg.

"I need one off your team to assist me in disabling the AA guns, possibly with communications as well."

"You need one of my team?" Shepherd looked at me "Will he do?"

"Hmm... yes. Pierce isn't it?" The Salarian looked at me.

"Yep."

Wait; did Shepherd just volunteer me to join a suicide squad?

About 30 minutes later, I was storming along a river, along with 5 Salarians, including Captain Kirrahe. We'd encountered heavy resistance, but because of are distraction, Shepherd had managed to slip in the back fairly unnoticed.

As we approached the main wall of the strong hold, we took cover behind some rocks. Mounted turrets on the second floor of the building were firing heavily, and looked like they weren't going to let up.

Kirrahe was still alive, however, the other two squads, and 3 Salarians from Kirrahe's squad had been slaughtered. We now hid behind the rock, 3 Salarians and me, trying to figure out our next move.

We had to act quickly. It wouldn't be long before the Geth started moving in on our position to flush us out.

Kirrahe looked up from his Omni-tool "Shepherds just disabled the long range communication scrambler. I'm going to send a request for assistance on a nearby frequency. Let us hope someone finds us. But for now! We fight! We will die if we stay here any longer. Our only chance at survival is making it into the building. You are the best of the best! That is why you are still alive! Let's make this count!" With which, he stood up, and opened fire with his assault rifle at the building.

"Common, let's go!" I shouted at the 2 other Salarians.  
>We stood up, and turned the corner. I slammed my suit to give me a shot of adrenaline, but with all the gunfire, I don't think extra adrenaline would change my levels of adrenaline much.<p>

Kirrahe soon followed behind. We ran for the door. 100 yards away. The turrets warmed up again and sent a torrent of bullets dancing at my heels. One shot clipped the Salarian on my left, sending him tumbling. In a forward roll, collapsed on the floor. I looked back at him, as Geth emptied their rifles into him, colouring the water green.

I turned my head back to face the door. 50 yards left. I quickly sidestepped out of the path of an oncoming Geth missile. The smoke trail gave me a few yards of cover.

30 yards left.

The second Salarian stumbled on a rock, then took a sniper shot to the leg. Kirrahe ran back to carry the soldier.

I screamed back at him. But he wasn't leaving him. The turrets warmed up again.

10 yards.

I tossed a grenade at the buildings windows. The grenade slotted into the second floor, and exploded in a fiery blast engulfing one of the turrets.

Kirrahe took the opportunity and lifted the soldier to his feet, who started limping towards me.

I made it, slamming on the door open mechanism. Damn! It was locked! I quickly loaded up a hacking programme from my Omni-tool that Tali had given me recently.

I looked back as my Omni-tool hacked through the Geth's overly calculated firewalls.

Kirrahe was walking with the wounded soldier around 20 yards away. He was moving rapidly, firing bursts from his assault rifle at the building. From the hip.

I looked back at the door. Nearly done hacking. And...

"It's open!" I looked back at Kirrahe as I ran in the door "Get inside!"

Kirrahe glanced over at me from 10 yards away. The limping soldier was a little ahead of him.

From above me, out of my view, a rocket fired. The fiery, smoke trail went straight for the wounded soldier. Kirrahe saw it before it impacted. He ran for the soldier, and with a great shove, pushed him to the side. The missile c continued on its path.

The solider was catapulted straight towards the door, leaning against metal walls. Kirrahe however, not so lucky, was replaced with a fine green mist.

I looked away from Kirrahe's remains, and ran out to drag the wounded Salarian back into the base, before slamming the door shut, and jamming the mechanism.

My com channel flared up "Shepherd to Kirrahe, are you reading me?"

I returned the call "Shepherd. It's Pierce. Kirrahe didn't make it. We're inside the building, but it's just me, and –"I looked at the Salarian. He returned my gaze with tired eyes "-a wounded Salarian."

The commander groaned "Well, at least my favourite smart arse made it"

"Thought that was Joker" I chuckled, which was surprising, being as I'd just witnessed the gruesome deaths of several Salarians. Well, death has never really fazed me.

"Shut up you!" The commander said jokingly "You did good. Can you disable the AA guns then?"

"Consider it done"

I closed my com link. I only wanted urgent messages now, no distractions.

I had to take down the AA gun alone.

I looked down at my Salarian comrade. "Hold up here. When you're feeling strong, try and make it to Shepherd. Otherwise, you're dead."

He groaned in reply.

I found myself rooted to the spot. I'd dropped all my guns earlier, except for my Edge X. I didn't want to be lugging around all that kit anyway. But the only way to get past 100 Geth, is too sneak.

Clutching my pistol, I remained in my hidey hole, a moment of shadows along the walls in one off the laboratories. Not that Shadows helped against Geth, but I was hiding, using a large container as cover.

The clanking of Geth feet came round the corner, so I slid around the crate, until I was on the other side staring at a door, across 5 identical desks.

I burst out of cover, the noise of my running starting the clicking sound of Geth turning their heads. I ran. A burst of gunfire followed my movements. I slid across the first desk, before barrel rolling out of the way of a missile. The missile impacted on a desk in front of me, causing an explosion of electronics and desk metal. Sliding under the next desk, I stood up, keeping my footing before vaulting the 4th desk. As I approached the final desk, my goal- the door- opened. 5 husks piled through the tight gap.

I pulled up my pistol, while sliding over the 5th desk, shot the nearest husk in chest 3 times. He collapsed on the floor.

His four companions ran at me, arms out stretched. I continued to run at them, firing my pistol, killing the front two with rough body shots.

When the remaining two reached me, I whipped the first one across the head with the butt of my pistol, then, grabbing it's skull, I slammed it into the remaining husk, flipped my pistol back around, and shot the incapacitated bodies in the back of the skull.

The Geth were still firing on me, so I dove through the door, closing it as I went, just as my shields dropped to zero.

The AA gun was around the corner, but so were probably 10 Geth.

On the way here, I'd been thinking.

In the game, either Kaiden or Ash is taking out the AA gun, which Shepherd has to choose between helping one survive, while leaving the other to die.

I haven't really got a plan. Shepherd has more reasons to save Ash, being as she's a better soldier.

I needed a plan. So I began tapping away at my Omni-tool, sending a few messages out.

"I'm pinned!" I shouted at Shepherd over the com

The situation had gone from bad, to worse.

"I'm nearly their Pierce; keep you're self safe until then."

Damn, this better work.

I'd taken out the AA gun, but Geth reinforcements had arrived to take me down. I had a vantage point, being on top of a tower, but it also had it worked both ways. One way in, one way out. And for me, that was through 100 Geth.

Ash's voice suddenly came up over the com "Commander! Geth reinforcements are arriving! I'm arming the bomb!"

"You're doing what?" The commander was shocked

"I'm making sure this place goes down. Now go help Pierce!"

I think Shepherd realised that this was a choice now.

"Shepherd..." I said over the com, it hurt me to say it, but "Shep. Go save Ash. She's a good soldier, and she's gonna be a hell of a lot more useful to your team than me."

"Pierce. You just took out an AA gun from Geth hands alone. I don't think we say you're not a valuable asset."

"Commander; save Ash. I can look after myself. As you said; I took out an AA gun alone. I'll find a way." I paused "And if not, it was an honour fighting with you."

I disconnected from the com channel. Ash needed to be saved, and anyway, I had other plans.

5 minutes later of brutal warfare. I stood my ground, leaning out of cover occasionally letting a few shots out to hold back any brave Geth who decided they'd try and take out my position.

The Normandy flew from the base. Shepherd must have gone back to Ash. Good. There was still a chance I'd make it out.

My Omni-tool flashed from an incoming call. I linked into the channel

"Pierce; it's Solin."

Looks like my messages from earlier made it!

"Solin! Where are you? Please say you're near Virmire!"

"Well, you're lucky. We were doing some scouting on Chlorophon, just next to Virmire. We're flying into your position now."

Suddenly, a large, black painted Frigate pulled up, with the writing MSV Barracuda, in white lettering on the side.

To be honest, the ship looked very similar Normandy, except for colourings and insignia. It was also less bulky in the rear end of the ship, giving it a more sleek look, more aerodynamic, not that aerodynamics mattered much when you're ships run on mass effect drive cores.

The ship banked around, and turned backing up so the rear faced the building. The Geth fired at it, but to no effect.

"Pierce- we're opening the cargo-bay doors. Be quick."

As promised the bay doors soon opened. Solin was standing in the doors, firing a sub-machine gun rapidly, accompanied by a Turian. I jumped out of cover.

The distracted Geth took a while to notice me. I hit one round the back of its metal head with a resounding thud, knocking it down. I carried on running.

_Shit, that's too much running for one day Pierce._

I couldn't stop; that would mean becoming part of the same fireball that the Geth and this facility were going to become.

I ran past the stairwell. As I ran past, I bumped into an Asari.

"Oh sorry. Oh Goddess, that devise is going to go off!"

Oh wait! This is the Asari assistant isn't it. Isn't she meant to run away if Shepherd lets her go? Oh shit, no time to think.

"Sorry missy, you'll thank me later"

I grabbed the Asari by the waste, and picked her up. Thank god she was lightish. I really needed to work on my arm strength.

I ran for the ship, running to the edge of the building. Stepping up on the ridge that formed the barrier, I lifted up on my left foot, pushing up. It killed my foot, my leg was still sore from earlier when I took a shot.

I screamed as I jumped.

I stumbled onto the ship, nearly dropping the Asari of the edge into the massive drop below.

Solin grabbed me, and kept my footing. He spoke into his Omni-tool.

"Julia, take us away; we got Pierce- and be quick. We got a nuke on the ground due to go off any second." He looked at me "Pierce; good job. You might want to get into something more comfortable; maybe have shower. You can meet the crew after that; also when we are out of range of nuke."

**Thanks for reading yet again. Lots of action today, and we met a few new characters. So, please review. It has helped so far, and keep an eye out for the next chapter in Pierce's exciting tale.**


	6. MSV Barracuda

**Mass Effect: Far Side**

**Yes it comes as a surprise very likely, but the great ShoDaiki has returned to FFN. Sorry, I've been extremely busy, and then tired, then busy. But I am back and on a regular writing schedule.  
><strong>

**Oh and I'm might look for a beta reader so if anyone is interested in reading the story early, say so.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 – MSV Barracuda**

"Pierce, this is going to be you're quarters"

Solin directed me to a pretty large room. It was similar to my room on the Normandy, slightly larger, except with a few extra furnishings. For one, it came with a bar, fit with bar stools. There was also a closet, which apparently had a large range of clothes already in my size. There was a comfortable double bed.

"Looks like you got everything I need!" I commented, pointing at the bar.

"Yes. Indeed. We actually took the liberty of furnishing the room to your preferences. Helps you fit in, you see. Hence the bar, because of your heavy drinking."

Oh so he noticed...

"Thanks; I guess..."

Solin nodded "Now you've showered, it may be good time to meet the crew."

I walked into my room and sat at the desk, turning on the computer "Just give me a few minutes check messages and stuff."

"Yes." He lifted his Omni-tool "I will send ship plans to you. Find us in briefing room."

He walked away, and I loaded up the map.

God, the way Salarians talk sure does confuse me annoy me...

The ship has 4 floors, which is one less than the Normandy SR2. The first floor is CIC, which has a circular galaxy map, which multiple people can access by the look of it. Then it leads up along a corridor, in similar fashion to the Normandy, to the pilot's station.

Then on the same floor is an armoury, a briefing room.

The second floor. Now let's see. Gym, lots of cabins... mess, med bay... that's about it.

Third floor is engineering. 2 rooms and an engine. Easy to remember that.

Last floor is shuttle bay with a couple of shuttles and a lab.

I closed the map. I'm still debating whether to contact Shepherd.

_Better not. She'll want me back to help save the galaxy if I message her._

See, that's the thing. As much as I'm already missing the crew, especially Tali, It would just be to awkward if I told them I'm ok. I'll just re appear after the Lazarus project I reckon... maybe before? I don't know. Whenever seems appropriate.

"Hello Pierce. Welcome to the briefing room."

Solin welcomed me into the room. In the centre was a circular table, with a holo projection in the middle. Standing around were several people, all from different races.

"Yeah. Hi." Kind of an awkward moment here...

Solin walked me to a space on the table next to a Quarian and a Krogan.

"Ok team, let's meet our new crew member. Richard Pierce; a soldier from the Commander Shepherds crew."

The team nodded.

"Ok- Pierce, I'll get introductions over quick:"

"The Turian over there is Markus Ryan. Soldier like you."

A Turian wearing black armour, similar to Garrus's, waved at me.

"This-" he pointed to the Krogan next to me "Is Urdnot Dirg. He's retiring soon though."

Dirg grunted at me.

"On your other side is Quan Nar'Battya" The Quarian looked up at me, before returning her gaze to Solin. "She's the best infiltrator we got."

Markus spoke up "It's not hard when you're the _only_infiltrator."

A gaggle of laughs came from the table.

"The Asari across is the table is Sali T'Marco. She's an excellent biotic."

An Asari in a purple skin suit, nodded at me. "Nice to meet you Pierce."

I returned the nod "Same here."

"And that's the team." Solin stated "Of course, we have other crew members who run the ship; you may want to meet the pilot, Julia James."

"Sure thing"

"Ok; now introductions are out of the way, down to business" Markus loaded up a table on the projector. "Recently- thanks to Pierce- we've discovered about a Cerberus cell, Quantum Cell, which was running an operation to keep tabs on Commander Shepherd."

Ah, so they were investigating that.

"Yes." Quan loaded up a new image. A map this time "I took a shuttle down to have a look. The place was deserted, except for a few missed files in a wipe." She pulled up another list. I couldn't seriously believe anyone was reading this, as the slides came up so fast, but it was something to look at.

"We managed to decrypt some of it, and it showed contacting with another Cerberus cell, on Omega."

"And? What did you find?" Solin prompted.

"Well, the messages were requesting information on when Shepherd might be visiting Omega."

"Which was?" Dirg spoke in a growling voice.

"Well, no data was found, since Pierce didn't give them any real information."

I nodded.

"But on further digging, we found the Omega Cell, is trying to worm it's way into the power system of Omega, and eventually prise it from the hands of Aria T'Loak, the current boss."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to take the cell down; Omega still has civilians- therefore need saving."

"Agreed" Markus stated, as an 3d projection of Omega flickered onto the display "What's the plan though?"

Solin paused to think "I'll think of something on the way. In the mean time, everyone relax. It will be 12 hours before we hit Omega."

Everyone nodded and slowly filtered out of the room. I followed last.

"Hey Pierce."

I turned to see Sali calling me over "Hey; its Pierce right?"

"Yeah; and your Sali T'Marco?"

"Good memory then."

"Only the important things." I smiled.

"Great; now anyway" she seemed disinterested "you brought an Asari onboard. She's in the shuttle bay if you wanna decide what to do with her."

"Sure thing baby-" Sali gave me a glare that could probably kill an pyjak"-I mean Sali. Don't suppose you could show me the way to the shuttle bay?"

She rolled her eyes "It's easy. Take the elevator down to the bottom floor and boom; you're there."

"Fine. Just trying to be friendly. See you round!" I winked at her.

"Yeah- hopefully not too much..."

_Diary Entry No. 1 - 2153, Date... I really don't know_

_Yo Pierce of the future. This is your past self speaking. I'm deciding to write this diary to keep track of events. Things are moving very fast in my life, but I suppose that's the comparison between lifestyles of 2012 and 2153. The MSV Barracuda is a nice ship, named after a fish from Earth, which is pretty cool. We're disguised as a merchant ship, which, I'm fairly sure is illegal, but hey. _

_I talked to doctor whats-her-face; the Asari from Saren's base. I've told her she's going to be free to go, but the only stop near is Omega. So she's staying on ship till we dock at the citadel or something._

_As for me, I've talked around; I've met some more of the crew. The chef for instance, a Turian called Edge. No one will tell me his real name; probably because they don't know it, but he's Edge. And supprisingly for a race comprised mainly of hardened warriors, he's a good cook._

_The Pilot is called Julia James. She's a human, who it turns out trained in the same academy as Joker, though he went through before her. She just always heard about him being 'the cripple who can fly'. _

_The ship has a resident scientist here. Dr T'Evans an Asari. She's got Saren's assistant helping her out in the lab now. They build all sorts of new kit for the team to use, which is cool. Actually, I'm prototyping a new set of armour. Well, I say armour, it's a skin tight suit, with padding slightly, but it's black, and, a bit similar to Thanes from Mass Effect 2. It has built in kinetic barriers, but they want to see if the lack of armouring is beneficial. Well, I prefer it. I hate getting hot and sweaty in heavy armour which you can hardly move around in compared to this._

_I've decided if I'm going to survive, I've got to forget my old life completely now, which includes the part with Shepherd. That was just a passing stage, and if I'm constantly thinking about going back, I'm going to get a stray bullet in the back._

_I'm gonna sign off now. I should probably make a password for this devise. I know: Sali is a babe._

_She'll never guess that one! Anyway, Pierce out _

"So we're arriving at Omega soon?" I asked Julia, as she rapidly pressed the ships controls.

"Uh yeah" She glanced up at me "You might want to arm up."

"Um. I am?" I said, unsure if she realised my new gear.

She stopped controlling the ship and looked back at me as if I was a complete moron "Guns? Armour?"

"I got armour. This is it. And as for guns" I pulled out my Edge X "This is all I need."

"Seriously? No grenades or heavy explosives or something?"

I thought "I got a breather mask, but a grappling hook would be nice."

She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Solin walked up behind me wand tapped me on the shoulder "Pierce; you ready?"

"As ever. We docking soon?"

Solin shook his head "No; we're taking shuttle. Quicker, and stealthier." He flicked his head for me to follow.

We started walking to the elevator "So we got a plan I'm guessing?"

"Yes. But we believe Cerberus controls docking facilities. We need to get to Aria T'Loak without them knowing."

I pressed 'door open' on the elevator. "Right; so we ask her if she noticed Cerberus?"

Again, Solin shook his head at me "No. We need contacts within mercenary groups so we can ask them. More likely to have intel."

I stepped into the elevator, soon followed by Solin "So, what happens when we find the cell?"

"We take out base of operations, get intel about Cerberus operatives on Omega; let Aria sort out the rest."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded approvingly.

"That's because it is."

"So; you want contacts in mercenary groups around Omega?" Aria looked up at us from her chair "Why would I give you that?"

I looked at the others. Sali, Myself and Markus were here, on request of Solin while himself and Quan went to the market to look out for some parts for a prototype heavy weapon. It was thought appealing to Aria by using an Asari might help, so Sali was dragged along, and Markus and me were the muscle, although, I think Markus could solo all the guards here.

"Yes Aria" Sali began, in her usual annoyed tone "look, we're trying to take down this Cerberus cell on Omega. They got contacts everywhere, and we need to take them out. We'll give you a full list of their operatives soon."

I looked around. Let's hope one of Aria's guards isn't Cerberus.

Aria signalled a guard over, who handed her a data pad. She loaded up a file, and passed it to Sali "This is all my contacts in the blue suns. There the biggest group round here, who'll actually talk to you."

"Markus." Sali offered the Turian the data pad. He took it and pored through it.

"Um, Aria." I asked.

"Yes. What is it?"Aria sounded annoyed now.

"Well, I was wondering- if we save your ass round here, can we get like a free drinks pass for afterlife or summin like that?"

"Give me the list of operatives, and I think we can have a deal."

Nice.

"Pierce, is that all you think about?" Sali questioned me.

"Well..." I thought about my answer "It's got to be pretty high on my priorities. Right behind trying to get off with you."

She grunted and walked off. Markus began to follow, as did I, until I turned at the last moment to thank Aria:

"Oh, and in case I don't see you for 2 years, when you- if you see Commander Shepherd, tell her Pierce said hi."

I quickly made a run for Markus and Sali before any questions were asked.

"Ok; on 3- breach the room, take out all hostiles, then move on the intel. We need this data out before Cerberus can say 'Is that a Salarian?'".

Markus was barking tactics over the com channel. I was currently floating in the vacuum of space outside Omegas large walls. It's hard to actually get the scale of Omega from the experience in game, but in real life; it's fucking massive.

The entire station is built of an asteroid, which itself is massive, but a lot of construct has been erected from the stations hollowed out interior.

Currently, I was outside, clambering up the zero-gravity exterior towards part of the metal that formed the wall for the Cerberus base of operations; location as supplied by blue suns mercs in exchange for all the Cerberus gear.

All we needed were the files.

Markus and Sali were a few jumps ahead of me.

Being in space was freaky as. The silence, the slow movement, the lack of resistance. Gravity has its own new set of rules.

Well, technically the same, but still.

Just around the corner and- shit.

Something large had just hit me. Or was it small but lots of force. I looked up. A flash of gunfire came from higher up; an automated turret in fact was firing from the base.

But I couldn't hear the gunfire, as its plasma quickly pummelled my shields, which were in all honestly, weak anyway, being as my new armour strived on me using manoeuvrability to avoid the bullets.

The force of the gun caused me to lose my grip on the stations surface, and sent me spiralling back along the station towards the airlock we came from.

I threw out my arm, allowing it to collide with a pipe. I grasped with all my strength, pulling against my weight, pulling myself forwards, before catapulting myself back towards the team.

I span around and turned to gently land with my back against a pillar, using it as cover. Leaning around the corner, I spotted the source of the fire.

A gunship was currently hovering alongside our target.

Well, that was the stealth part of the mission failed...

"Pierce!"

Sali's voice pierced through the silence, as I spiralled backwards into the abyss of space.

My back collided with a metal pillar adjacent to the main wall of Omega, changing my course towards, towards to station, Newton's laws echoing in my head. I gripped back onto the stations hull, and slowed my motion to a stop.

Looking back up, I saw Sali and Markus pinned to a extruding pillar, desperately fighting for cover.

Great, trust my luck, down to 'ole Pierce to save the day.

Bending my legs, I pushed straight off, propelling myself towards to gunship.

"_An object in motion will stay in motion..."_

Great, so if studying physics with Mr Rogers wasn't a waste of time, hopefully I should be heading straight for the gunship.

Then in was time to improvise.

I checked back on Markus. He was franticly pointing away from the station. I followed the trail of his finger, seeing nothing through the blackness.

Suddenly, 3 fighters materialised from the shadows, coming straight at the stations wall.

"_An object in motion will stay in motion... unless acted on by an outside force"_

Which for your information are usually gravity, friction and such like.

Not 10 kilo missiles exploding in close proximity.

This was gonna hurt...

The missiles passes straight under me, travelling past and hitting the station straight where Sali and Markus we're covering. I looked back into the smoke, checking for survivors.

Sali emerged surrounded by a biotic barrier, but Markus was nowhere to be seen.

The fighters we're still closing in fast, preparing for the next offload.

"Sali, we need to get into the base, pronto!"

I yelled at Sali down the comms. Hopefully Cerberus would have the sense not to shoot on their own base. Right?

"Peirce" Sali's voice whimpered back, full with exhaustion. "I called the Barracuda, try and lose some off this heat"

Wow that actually sounded like a decent plan.

"Good call"

In case you've forgotten, I'm still being propelled towards the gunship at the moment. Which soon ended with a dull thud, smashing into the front windshield compartment.

Or is that space shielding?

Swinging down on the wing, I planted on of my grenades straight onto the ships doors, jumping off towards to the station as I did so.

The door blew clean off, revealing 3 Cerberus assault troops looking bewildered at me.

Under their visors at least I hoped they were.

The gunship swung around, as the nearest soldier pulled up his semi-automated rifle and began offloading rounds in my general direction.

I ducked down, avoiding the worst of the onslaught, the shots bouncing off Omega's thick plating.

The shooting stopped soon after. I took the opportunity. Leaning out of cover, I launched a grenade straight for the hole in the gun ship. The grenade impacted with the reloading trooper, causing it to roll of into the cockpit.

A fiery explosion engulfed the chopper, causing the front to smash into small chunks of metal, firing of randomly in all directions. The rear end begun to spin, its inhabitants killed, or knocked unconscious, catapulting straight towards me.

The impact tore a hole in the thick plating of omega, straight into the Cerberus base.

Great! Except for all the kit flying out from the base, due to the change in pressure!

Wait, don't we need to computer?

Several Cerberus scientists fell out of the stations thick shell, killed from a lack of oxygen, soon followed by their equipment, including the occasional laptop. I reached out into the flow of debris and caught one of them. Quickly loading it up, I plugged in the special key card Solin had given me, and downloaded its entire contents as quickly as it could manage.

Which for a data size I've never even heard of is pretty damn quick.

Well, it was time to split. And fast.

**Thanks for reading yet again. Please review, I don't care what you say, unless it's pointless. Say it was bad, say it was good, say you don't like my wording, I don't care- feedback really helps me.**

**As it goes it the name, I feed off it...**

**See you next week!**


End file.
